Love On IOI
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengikuti IOI demi cewek idamannya masing-masing. Berhasilkah Sasuke memikat Hinata yang saat itu sudah menjadi vokalis band terkenal? Atau Shikamaru yang sedang naksir Temari tapi tetap aja dicuekin olehnya?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**Love on IOI**

**Four Season**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, ShikaTema**

**Rated : T**

**Hinata's POV**

Kudendangkan suaraku yang lembut nan tinggi didepan panggung yang sangat ramai dengan para penonton yang tampaknya begitu menikmati suaraku yang (menurut mereka sih) sangat bagus. Tapi manurutku sih biasa-biasa saja, tiap ari juga aku menggunakan nih suara. Apa bagusnya coba ?

Kulihat seseorang dengan rambut coklat jabrik yang sedang memainkan bass sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Yah...! Dia bassist di bandku, Inuzuka Kiba.

Disebelahnya, seseorang dengan rambut eboni dan mata hitam serta kulit yang putih pucat sedang memainkan musik dengan ekspresi datar diwajahnya sambil sesekali melangkahkan kakinya kedepan. Yah...! Dia adalah gitaris band kami, Sai. Aku belum tahu siapa nama lengkapnya. Dia hanya bilang Sai saja dan aku bersama teman-teman memanggilnya Sai. Dia hidup sendirian di apartemennya didaerah New York. Aku dan teman-teman biasanya juga mengunjunginya, bahkan beberapa kali kami sempat menginap.

Lalu dibagian paling belakang, seorang gadis berambut blonde yang diikat ekor kuda dengan beberapa helai rambutnya ada di sebelah matanya. Dia sedang memainkan musik dengan sangat energiknya sambil terkadang menyeka rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia Ino, drummer band kami.

Dan aku, vokalis mereka. Tentu saja suaraku juga lembut dan tinggi. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Dan kami berempat adalah band yang saat itu memang sedang naik daun (kelapa ?). Kami menyebut diri kami sebagai Four Season.

Bahkan kami juga memakai cincin yang berlambang makhluk mitologi yang menggambarkan musim kami.

Aku, Hinata. Aku memakai sebuah cincin berlambang Naga Biru (Seiryuu) yang dalam mitologi melambangkan musim semi.

Ino, si drummer memakai sebuah cincin yang berlambang seekor harimau putih (Byakko) yang melambangkan musim panas.

Kiba, si bassist memakai sebuah cincin yang berlambang seekor burung berwarna merah darah (Suzaku) yang melambangkan musim gugur.

Dan Sai, si gitaris, menggunakan cincin berlambang kura-kura (Genbu) yang melambangkan musim dingin.

Keempat binatang itu merupakan empat binatang yang melambangkan musim dalam mitologi Jepang. Kami sepakat menggunakannya karena kami semua lahir di Jepang beberapa tahun silam.

Sorak sorai terdengar setelah kututup laguku dengan suara drum yang berdebar dari Ino yang langsung mengangkat tangannya menyapa para penggemarnya tersebut. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membungkukkan badanku dan kemudian langsung turun bersama dengan ketiga temanku.

Hari ini adalah upacara perayaan tahun baru yang telah disepakati oleh sebagian besar penduduk dunia untuk jatuh pada tanggal satu Januari. Dan aku ikut memeriahkan acara tersebut dengan manggung gratis di belahan selatan kota New York tersebut.

"Kapan nih kita manggung lagi ?" Tanya Kiba yang memang sangat suka sekali tampil didepan umum.

"Ntar manager kita mesti beritahu kita. Ngapain ajak repot sih" Kata Ino dengan nada sinis plus sebal pada Kiba yang memang banyak omong (Padahal Inonya sendiri juga banyak omong sih).

"Lho...! Yang mau manggung kan kita, kok bawa-bawa manager segala" Kata Kiba dengan gobloknya sambil nyengir innocent. Kulihat Ino tampaknya sudah sangat marah sekali mendengar candaan Kiba tersebut.

"Kiba, jangan norak" Kata Sai dengan ekspresi datar sambil tetap memegang gitarnya.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Kiba dengan tampang tak mengerti kearah Sai yang masih tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

"Kita bukan pengamen jalanan" Kata Sai yang langsung ditatap dengan tajam oleh Kiba. Kurasakan aura-aura yang tidak enak menyelimuti kami berempat.

"Tenanglah kawan-kawan. Sai cuma bercanda, dan Kiba, coba untuk mengurangi bicaramu" Kataku yang sudah sumpek dengan kebiasaan tiga orang temanku ini.

Sai, adalah seorang jenius musik. Dia bisa memainkan gitar, bass dan piano secara sempurna bahkan dengan teknik musik yang rumit sekalipun. Aku tau dia lahir dengan tanggal lahir yang sama dengan si jenius Mozart, tapi apakah mungkin tanggal lahir itu menurun pada si bocah albino ini ?

Sedangkan Kiba, dia hanyalah seorang bassist dasar dan hanya bisa teknik dasar bass. Oleh karena itu, setiap kali aku merancang lagu, dia selalu memohon-mohon dengan sangat untuk tidak memasukkan unsur bass yang rumit.

Kalo Ino sih, dia mencoba untuk tetap stylish dan mengusulkanku untuk selalu merancang lagu bertema cinta. Dia ingin segera bertemu dan mendapatkan pacar yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Selalu merasa tidak cocok dengan pria yang mendekatinya dan perfeksionis adalah ciri dari Ino.

Yah...! Aku tidak begitu suka membicarakan diriku sendiri. Tapi aku juga belum punya pacar dan kupikir belum saatnya. Aku masih berumur 16 tahun dan masih terlalu kecil untuk mempunyai pacar. Sudah banyak juga sih yang menembakku, namun aku masih belum bisa merasakan debaran cinta yang memukul dadaku saat aku bertemu dengan pangeranku.

"Kau benar, Hinata_-san_. Aku sedang bercanda" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum dingin kearahku dan memejamkan matanya. Lalu dia pun kembali ke ekspresi datarnya.

Bercanda kok nadanya sarkastik amat. Itulah yang terlintas di benakku. Entah kenapa Sai selalu memanggilku dengan sufiks _-san_. Padahal dia memanggil dua orang temanku dengan biasa saja.

"Kudengar beberapa bulan lagi IOI" Kataku berusaha mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan sekaligus mencairkan suasana yang tampak menjadi lebih tegang.

"Kau mau ikutan, Hinata ?" Tanya Ino padaku sambil memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, tanda tak tau. Aku memang payah dalam hal teknologi, ngapain juga harus ikut event coding terbesar tersebut.

"Aku payah dalam hal teknologi, kau tau" Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil kearah tiga orang di belakangku tersebut dan bergegas membuka pintu kedalam private room kami.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Ino sambil menutup pintu dibelakang kami semua dan melemparkan dirinya diatas sofa yang berada di bagian depan ruangan kami.

"Yah...! Gimana kalo kita manggung di pesta pembukaannya ?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar sambil melepaskan baju panggung yang kukenakan sehingga sekarang aku hanya menggunakan kaos oblong saja.

"Ide yang bagus" Puji Kiba padaku sambil menggelepar dibawah karpet berwarna biru yang berada di bawah sofa.

"Aku bisa melihat celana dalammu, Ino" Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk keatas dan sukses bikin Ino keki berat. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mandi sendirian (iya lah...! Masak mandi barengan sih)

**-0-**

"Eh...! Manager" Kataku begitu melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang (hampir) penuh dengan rambut dan juga sedang menyalakan sebatang rokok yang berada di mulutnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas yang penuh dengan asap sambil melirik kearahku.

"Teman-temanmu pada tepar semua rupanya" Kata manager sambil melihat sekeliling dimana para personil Four Season sedang tidur dengan posisi yang tidak lazim. Aku hanya tersenyum geli dan membangunkan mereka satu per satu.

"Apakah kalian mengalami kelelahan ekstrim ?" Tanya manager dengan nada bercanda. Aku hanya tergelak pelan mendengar candaannya tersebut dan duduk di sofa. Ketiga temanku tampak berantakan dan berusaha untuk duduk disofa bersama dengan manager.

"Sebagai kabar saja, aku rasa kalian akan manggung saat IOI" Kata manager. Aku membulatkan mataku dengan rasa terkejut. Beneran nih ? Manggung di IOI ?

"Acaranya tiga bulan lagi. Aku harap kalian berlatih secara sungguh-sungguh, bukankah ini event internasional ?" Kata Asuma yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan empat buah kepala. Tampaknya temanku cukup senang mendengar hal ini. Terlihat dari wajah mereka yang tampaknya sangat sumringah sekali mendengar kalo mereka akan manggung di IOI.

"Kau punya rencana, Hinata ?" Kata manager dengan nada bertanya kearahku. Aku memang selalu penuh dengan ide cemerlang sehingga manager bila ada event seperti ini pun akan menanyakan apa rencanaku. Tapi, untuk kali ini aku masih belum punya rencana.

"Entar akan saya pikirkan" Jawabku dengan seulas senyuman manis di bibir merahku yang hanya disambut dengan senyuman lembut di bibir manager. Dia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghisap rokoknya kembali.

"Mungkin hanya itu, jagalah performance kalian" Kata manager sambil berjalan menuju kearah pintu depan.

"Kalian tau, pemerintah Amerika mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk menjadi tuan rumah IOI tahun ini. Sebuah kehormatan besar bagi kita untuk menerima tawaran ini" Kata manager sambil membuka pintu tersebut.

"Jangan kecewakan mereka" Kata manager sebelum akhirnya dia menutup pintu dan hilang dari hadapan kami semua.

Bruk...!

Ketiga temanku langsung melanjutkan aksi teparnya yang di tunda oleh manager diatas sofa. Kuhela nafasku pelan sambil berpikir, kira-kira rencana apa ya ?

"Gue lelah banget" Keluh Ino dengan matayang setengah tertutup sambil berusaha untuk membuka mata aquanya tersebut.

"Hinata_-san_, apakah kau punya sesuatu ? Kenapa kau bisa kelihatan segar begitu" Kata Sai yang tampaknya masih kuat untuk menahan kantuknya. Dia duduk sambil senderan di sofa yang sangat empuk sambil berusaha untuk tidak jatuh tertidur.

Kiba ? Dia udah tepar tertelungkup diatas sofa yang di dudukinya sejak tadi.

"Mandi dulu sana" Kataku sambil menarik Sai dari kursinya untuk menyuruhnya mandi. Sai melangkah dengan terhuyung-huyung kearah kamar mandi dan kemudian menutup pintunya. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu terbuka lagi dan Sai keluar untuk mengambil handuknya yang ketinggalan.

Dasar...!

**-0-**

"Jadi..." Kata Ino membuka pembicaraan setelah kami berempat bisa mandi dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana kalo kita merilis single tersebut bersamaan dengan IOI ?" Kataku memberi ide tentang acara manggung di IOI beberapa bulan mendatang.

"Maksudmu ? Kau ingin merancang lagu selama tiga bulan ini ?" Kata Kiba dengan nada syok setelah aku mengutarakan niatku yang sangat mulia tersebut.

"Aku ingin agar yang pertama kali mendengar lagu terbaru kita adalah anak-anak pilihan. Mungkin yang mendengar lagu kita pertama kali cuma anak atau orang kaya aja. Sekali-sekali kita pertontonkan pertunjukan kita pada anak yang pandai dan mungkin bisa dapat komentar yang membangun" Cerocosku dengan semangat berapi-api kepada ketiga temanku yang sepertinya sedang berpikir matang-matang tentang rencanaku tersebut.

"Sepertinya, bagus juga" Kata Sai yang merespon rencanaku secara positif. Ino tampak berpikir-pikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengedip genit kearahku.

"Pastikan temanya tentang cinta ya, kalo IOI aku yakin banyak banget cowok keren disana" Kata Ino sambil tersenyum centil membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut sambil menatap kearah Ino.

"Masak cinta terus sih, yang lain ah" Kataku pura-pura ngambek dengan pilihan Ino yang semena-mena tersebut.

"Yee...! Ini juga demi kebaikanmu Hinata. Kau tu manis dan cantik, kenapa semua laki-laki tampan yang menembakmu kau tolak semuanya" Kata Ino frustasi melihat sikapku tersebut. Aku menunduk perlahan.

"Aku hanya belum menemukannya" Gumamku lirih sambil tetap menundukkan kepalaku.

"Cepet-cepet cari pacar donk" Kiba langsung ikutan berkomentar dengan komentar yang Ino berikan tadi.

"Kamu sendiri lho belum punya" Sanggahku. Orang dianya juga belum punya kok.

"Maka dari itu, aku mau cari pacar di IOI. Ceweknya kayaknya lumayan" Kata Kiba sambil membayangkan hal-hal yang (tidak) diinginkan.

"Kalo mau yang ceweknya cakep-cakep di IBO tuh" Komentarku. Sepertinya dua dari tiga temanku sudah setuju dengan pendapatku barusan. Tinggal satu.

"Boleh juga" Kata Sai yang langsung menyahut sambil menyeringai pelan kearahku.

"Aku ingin tau gimana rasanya menjadi anak IT"

**TBC**

Wah…! Disini ceritanya autor numpuk-numpuk cerita nih. Fic ini nantnya akan berisi empat sudut pandang sekaligus, yaitu Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Temar. Entar kalo ada yang bingung langsung review aja yah…!

**Happy Read**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 01**

**Love on IOI**

**Mysterious Problem**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, ShikaTema**

**Rated : T**

**Sasuke's POV**

Tik...! Tik...! Tik...!

Suara ketikan itu bergema diseluruh ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan komputer tersebut. Kulihat seseorang dengan rambut nanas disebelahku sedang mengetik dengan sangat cepat, secepat yang aku bisa.

Kuketikkan beberapa kode yang cukup rumituntuk dipahami oleh orang-orang awam. Beberapa saat kemudian aku langsung menekan tombol compile yang ada pada interface yang ada dilayar laptopku.

"Selesai" Kataku begitu melihat barisan bilangan yang ada pada jendela. Shikamaru yang tampaknya terkejut dengan ucapanku langsung menoleh kearahku. Dia memperhatikan jendela di layar komputerku dengan seksama.

"Hebat...! Kau pake apa, Sasuke ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang penasaran sekaligus senang melihatku.

"Cuma ad-hoc biasa. Pahami aja soalnya" Kataku dengan seulas senyuman lembut kearah Shikamaru.

Aku sedang mencoba mengerjakan sebuah soal programming yang ada pada sebuah situs online judge. Aku suka dengan situs SPOJ, mungkin situs ini adalah situs yang paling lama aku kunjungi saat ini.

"Bentar-bentar, aku ngerti sekarang" Kata Shikamaru dengan girang sambil mengetik dengan cepat di layar komputernya.

Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku seorang siswa kelas sebelas di SMA Konohagakure. Dan aku akan mengikuti Olimpiade Sains tingkat Jepang bidang TIK. Ini adalah kali pertama aku ikut Olimpiade TIK dan aku sangat terkejut bisa masuk sampai tingkat nasional.

Disebelahku ini adalah peserta yang sama_-sama_ dari sekolahku. Konohagakure mengirimkan duta sebanyak sembilan orang (termasuk aku dan Shikamaru). Shikamaru adalah senpaiku. Dia pernah masuk tingkat nasional tapi tidak pernah ikut IOI.

"Eh...! Kok gak berhenti ?" Ucap Shikamaru yang terdengar heran dengan soal tersebut.

"Ini seharusnya tidak dimasukkan dalam loop. Coba keluarkan dan ulangi lagi" Kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah perintah. Shikamaru dengan cepat langsung memindah perintah tersebut dan kembali menjalankan programnya.

"Keren" Gumamnya begitu melihat programnya berhasil.

"Submit aja, punyaku sudah AC kok" Kataku sambil menunjukkan layar laptopku yang telah menampilkan layar submission dimana programku sudah AC.

"Baiklah" Kata Shikamaru sambil men-submit source code nya. Aku kembali mencari soal baru yang pastinya lebih menantang untuk dikerjakan.

"Aku tadi coba pake greedy, tapi tampaknya gak berhasil" Kata Sikamaru ketika men-submit hasilnya.

"Eh, kok TLE" Kata Shikamaru dengan heran. Aku pun bergegas mengecek apakah source codenya benar-benar sama dengan punyaku.

"Kamu pake pascal sih. Coba aja pake C++" Kataku sambil bersandar pada bangkuku, sekedar untuk melepaskan pegal-pegal yang menyerang tulang belakangku.

"Kamu mulai kapan sih belajar ngoding ? Kok kayaknya cepet banget" Kata Shikamaru dengan nada penasaran.

"Sejak kelas 8 sih. Tapi waktu itu aku cuman tertarik ama software dan aplikasi" Kataku sambil kembali mengutak-atik komputer yang berada di eja depanku tersebut.

"Pantes aja" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengutak-atik komputer didepannya.

Selama beberapa menit aku dan Shikamaru tenggelam dalam ngoding soal yang ada dilayar komputer kami masing-masing.

"Hei...! Shikamaru" Panggilku pada senpaiku yang berada disampingku tersebut. Shikamaru menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan malas yang biasanya dia tatapkan pada gurunya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa masuk IOI kali ini ?" Kataku dengan nada yakin kearah Shikamaru yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman sinis olehnya.

"Aku mempunyai cukup motivasi untuk memenangkan Olimpiade tingkat nasional ini. Aku akan mewakili Jepang dalam IOI. Aku yakin itu" Kata Shikamaru dengan semangat berapi-api dan juga keyakinan yang teguh tentang kemenangannya di event IOI ini.

"Kau mau menunjukkan kebolehanmu pada Temari ya ?" Kataku sambil mengalihkan perhatianku pada soal berikutnya yang merupakan soal yang rupanya cukup sulit.

Number divisibility. Intinya mencari beberapa banyak bilangan yang habis dibagi bilangan tertentu. Contohnya, angka satu sebanyak tiga kali (111) bisa habis dibagi tiga. Kita disuruh untuk mencari banyaknya bilangan pertama yang bisa dibagi bilangan kedua. Bila contoh diatas, inputnya satu dan tiga lalu outputnya tiga. Cukup sulit, apalagi kalo bilangan pertama merupakan bilangan lebih dari satu angka.

"Maksudmu ? Aku gak suka sama Temari" Kata Shikamaru sambil membaca soal tersebut dengan teliti sambil berpikir gimana caranya kira-kira dia bisa memecahkan soal tersebut.

"Terserahlah. Kau punya ide tentang soal ini ?" Tanyaku pasrah. Shikamaru suka pada Temari, itu sudah menjadi gosip utama di sekolah saat ini.

Temari, teman sekelas Shikamaru yang otomatis menjadi senpaiku juga. Aku dengar dia mempunyai nilai yang melejit kuat. Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru hanya kalah dibagian kerajinannya saja.

"Coba aja inputin bilangan satu persatu. Lihat aja batas waktunya hanya satu detik. Inputin aja satu persatu, bila hasilnya salah tinggal lewatin aja" Kata Shikamaru dengan entengnya menghadapi persoalan tersebut.

"Tidak, bilangan int64 hanya bisa menampung delapan belas digit. Itu tidak akan cukup" Kataku sambil mencari solusi tentang soal tersebut.

"Mau pake DP ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada tidak tahu sambil tetap menguap malas.

"Tidak mungkin. Terlalu banyak yang harus diperiksa. Pasti ada rahasia disini" Kataku sambil berpikir sejenak kearah soal tersebut.

"Kau tau, bila soal begini saja kau sudah kesulitan, mungkin IOI hanya mimpi" Kata Shikamaru sambil mematikan komputernya. Kulihat kearah pintu dimana penjaga lab sudah berdiri sambil melipat tangannya. Aku pun bergegas mematikan komputerku dan berjalan menuju ke pintu lalu mempersilahkan penjaga tersebut untuk menutup pintunya.

"Mau berlomba siapa yang bisa memecahkanya lebih dulu ?" Kataku sambil berjalan dengan tas yang kutaruh dibelakangku dengan hanya satu pegangan di bahu kananku.

"Boleh saja" Kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke koridor dimana terdapat banyak sekali kelas yang telah sepi, hanya beberapa anak yang masih terlihat sibuk di ruang sekretariat OSIS. Termasuk Temari.

Kulihat hapeku yang masih jadul tersebut untuk melihat waktu. Setengah tiga, kelas sudah bubar satu setengah jam yang lalu. Saat ngoding, waktu benar-benar gak terasa berat.

"Baiklah, kita berlomba. Apa hadiah buat pemenangnya ?" Tanyaku dengan semangat kearah Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran malas.

"Bakso aja dech" Usul Shikamaru sambil menguap malas. Aku tau, dia pastinya tidak begitu peduli dengan hadiah yang ditawarkan.

"Baiklah, besok kita lihat sama_-sama_. Submission siapa yang AC duluan" Kataku sambil berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru dari tempat parkir yang ada di samping koridor.

Aku bergegas menuju parkiran yang berada di depan sekolah untuk mengambil sepeda balapku dan membayar biaya titip kendaraan pada sang pemilik penitipan.

"Arigatou, Izumo_-san_" Kataku sambil mengayuh sepeda tersebut dengan kecepatan sedang melewati lalu lintas jalan raya yang cukup padat di jalanan Konohagakure.

Kurasakan semilir angin berhembus melalui helaian raven milikku yang terbang ditiup angin. Kubelokkan sepedaku dengan sangat tajam ke kanan jalan untuk memasuki sebuah jalan setapak yang hanya bisa dilalui oleh pejalan kaki. Tapi karena sebegitu biasanya aku melewati jalan ini bersama dengan dobe sehingga aku tidak begitu merasa kesulitan melalui jalan yang berada ditepi ladang yang menurun tersebut.

"Kau kemana saja, Teme ?" Tanya seseorang dengan rambut jabrik pirang sambil bergegas menaiki sepedanya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku ada bimbingan olimpiade" Jawabku singkat sambil terus mengayuh. Mungkin karena sempitnya jalan sehingga aku harus berulang kali mengerem agar tidak menabrak si duren busuk itu.

**-0-**

"Tadaima" Teriakku sambil memasukkan sepeda balapku kearah garasi yang berada di samping rumahku. Disana tergeletak juga seonggok sepeda motor fiction punya kakakku dan juga mobil punya Otou_-chan_.

Aku pun berjalan dengan peluh yang membasahi dahiku dan juga kepalaku. Untung saja tidak membasahi bajuku. Kulihat Kaa_-chan_ yang sepertinya sedang menikmati acara sinetron siang sambil mengerjakan tugas memasaknya.

"Okaeri" Sapanya sambil tetap memperhatikan layar televisi. Aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku dan menutup pintunya.

Segera kulucuti pakaianku untuk mengusir kepenatan yang aku rasakan setelah mengayuh sepeda. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku bangkit duduk sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Aku harus cepat" Kataku sambil mengambil sebuah tablet PC yang berada di meja belajarku dan mengaktifkan koneksi internetnya untuk segera mengerjakan soal yang tadi sempat mempersulitku.

"Enak pake wi-fi aja dech" Kataku sambil mengaktifkan koneksi hotspot portable yang dimiliki oleh sistem operasi android untuk berbagi koneksi melalui wi-fi.

Setelah kuaktifkan koneksi wi-fi, segera kunyalakan laptopku yang berada dalam mode sleep dan mulai menyambungkan diri ke internet melalui tablet yang sudah terpasang koneksi wi-fi.

"Tapi, sebelum itu..." Kulirik kembali tablet PC ku yang tergeletak di samping laptop. Kuambil tablet tersebut dan memutar sebuah video klip.

Terlihat sosok berambut indigo panjang dengan mata lavendernya yang lembut, menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati dengan suaranya yang lembut dan tinggi.

Yups...! Dia adalah personil band Four Season. Seseorang wanita bagaikan bunga sakura yang mekar di musim semi. Hyuuga Hinata yang memegang cincin seiryuu. Aku menyukainya sejak aku kenal dengan band-band luar negeri dan dia adalah band pertama yang benar-benar kusukai.

Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi aku menyukainya lebih dari aku menyukainya sebagai idola.

Tapi, aku tersenyum miris melihat kenyataan ini. Itu semua pasti hanya mimpi jika aku memang bisa memilikinya. Aku saja belum pernah bertatap muka langsung dengan Hinata.

Tapi, kudengar IOI kali ini akan diadakan di Amerika. Itu yang akan membuat motivasiku naik dan aku yakin IOI kali ini akan menang.

Dan aku akan bertemu dengan idola yang sudah kuimpikan tersebut.

Aku terus menikmati nyanyian yang sangat cantik tersebut. Tapi bila kulihat dari empat orang personilnya tersebut, mereka semua berpasangan, aku tau itu.

Mereka menjadi dua pasang karena memiliki hobi dan kegemaran yang sama. Tak mungkin orang yang tidak memiliki latar belakang apapun tiba-tiba saja bertemu dan membentuk sebuah band musik. Kedengarannya sangat mustahil, tapi entahlah dengan siapa, Sai atau Kiba.

Jarang sekali aku browsing hanya untuk melihat foto Hinata atau untuk melihat biodata tentang para personilnya yang mungkin banyak tersebar di internet.

Seusai aku menonton video tersebut dan menemukan motivasi yang tersimpan dalam hatiku, aku langsung bergegas membaca kembali soal tersebut dengan harapan aku bisa langsung mengerjakannya. Tapi tampaknya aku sudah buntu untuk mencoba menyelesaikan soal yang kayaknya cukup rumit tersebut.

Bila aku mengenumerasi dengan menambahkan setiap digit dalam pengurangannya, pastinya tidak ada tipe yang mampu menghandlenya. Tapi bila aku mencoba mencari cara lain, mungkin tidak akan bisa ketemu cara tersebut. Aku yakin kalo itu menggunakan ad-hoc, tapi gimana ?

Tunggu dulu, aku pernah mempelajari ini ketika di SD waktu itu. Eh...! Di SMP sih, prinsip modullo yang ada pada buku yang kupinjam di perpustakaan.

Benar juga...! Aku harus mengalahkannya.

**TBC**

Soal number divisibility memang ada di situs SPOJ. Coba aja cari, soalnya mudah kok.

**Happy Read**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

**Love on IOI**

**Problem Solution**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, ShikaTema**

**Rated : T**

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Tadaima" Kataku saat aku sedang memasuki sebuah rumah dengan motor matic ku yang langsung kuparkirkan dengan rapi di depan buffet yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Pulang siang lagi ya" Sapa seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan nada sinis serta tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Ada bimbingan, seminggu lagi aku akan berangkat ke Oto untuk ikut OSN" Kataku dengan nada malas sambil berjalan menuju kamarku yang berada di kamar paling depan di sekitar ruang tamu.

"Aku harus bisa menyelesaikan soal tersebut sebelum Sasuke" Kataku dengan nada semangat. Aku memang sedang semangat karena aku akan malu bila aku kalah lagi kali ini.

Tahun lalu aku pulang dengan tangan hampa akibat aku dengan sangat nistanya menjadi mual dan muntah saat aku tidak terbiasa naik lift. Sekarang, kutepis aja kebiasaan tersebut dengan naik turun lift di Konoha Departemen Store tiap hari.

Akhirnya, jadilah aku menjadi juara harapan perunggu alias juara empat akibat hal sepele yaitu lift. Kudesahkan nafasku pelan sambil membuka laptopku dan menancapkan modemku lalu menghubungkan laptopku menuju internet dengan modemku yang berkecepatan up to 2 Mbps.

Aku akan ikut OSN lagi tahun ini. Jadinya, aku harus menang kali ini. Ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk ikut olimpiade di SMA. Aku harus ikut IOI kali ini.

Sebuah bayangan wanita terlintas di benakku. Yah...! Aku tau siapa dia, wanita berambut pirang dengan kucir empat sedang tersenyum manis dibenakku.

"Uhh...!" Erangku sambil memegangi kepalaku karena benak tersebut. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kusukai. Senyuman manisnya, wajah imutnya dan sikapnya yang cenderung childish bisa dengan mudah memikat hatiku yang sedang berada pada masa remaja ini.

Bahkan aku sempat mengungkapkannya beberapa minggu yang lalu padanya via sms. Tapi katanya dia ingin lebih konsen ke belajar aja sehingga dia menolak ajakanku. Tapi aku gak ngajak untuk pacaran kok.

Otakku yang lebih kearah komputer ini mungkin tidak cocok untuk diajak pacaran. Apalagi oleh kata-kata romantisme yang menyayat hati, aku aja langsung bergidik memikirkan hal tersebut.

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku mengikuti bimbingan untuk olimpiade bersama dengan adik kelasku, Sasuke. Pelajaranku pun sepertinya mulai terbengkalai dan akibatnya, aku jadi pengen ketemu dengan Temari. Yah...! Temari adalah teman sekelasku, karena faktor kebiasaanlah yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya.

Aku pun membuka facebook dan langsung menuju kearah profil Temari untuk melihat beberapa fotonya yang cantik dan imut. Beberapa dari foto tersebut bahkan kudownload agar aku bisa melihatnya waktu offline, atau ketika aku benar-benar tidak punya uang sehingga aku tidak bisa mengisi kuota modemku.

Belum puas memandangi foto Temari yang ada di albumnya di facebook (yah...! yang asli jauh lebih cantik lah) aku melihat di dindingnya yang berisi status. Status yang ada di dinding Temari, semuanya berisi update tentang aktivitasnya. Dia termasuk orang yang anti galau sehingga kebanyakan statusnya adalah mengeluh karena banyak tugas.

Kulihat beberapa informasi tentang Temari yang memang ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku tau dia memang pintar berbahasa Inggris, tapi ayolah, itu merepotkan sekali.

Krieett...!

Pintu kamarku berderit dengan cukup keras dan masuklah seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam kebiruan dan model rambut yang sama denganku. Wajahnya pun sangat mirip denganku, hanya saja dia masih terlihat dewasa dibandingkan denganku yang berwajah sangat kekanak-kanakan ini.

Aku langsung menekan tombol darurat agar tidak ketahuan kalo aku dengan diam-diam mengintip foto seekor (?) wanita yang dengan tidak sengaja ku sukai di kelasku.

"Lagi ngapain kau ?" Tanya orang tersebut dengan nada santai. Dia adalah ayahku, aku seringkali mendiskusikan beberapa masalahku bersamanya. Langsung kupencet Ctrl + tab (Buat pindah antara tab di Mozilla) untuk menyembunyikan foto tersebut.

"Lagi ngerjain soal, aku berlomba sama temanku yang juga ikut. Bisa bantu aku ?" Pintaku pada Otou_-chan_ yang memicingkan matanya melihat soal yang ada dilayar monitorku.

"Number Divisibility. Apa artinya coba ? Kau tau kan Otou_-chan_ tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris" Kata Otou_-chan_ sambil melihat dengan seksama soal yang kuberikan tersebut. Kutepuk jidatku karena baru saja menyadari kalo Otou_-chan_ tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris.

"Apakah satu tiga kali (111) bisa dibagi tiga ?" Tanyaku kepada Otou_-chan_ sambil membuka kalkulator menghitung hasil yang akan diperoleh jika 111 dibagi tiga.

"Bisa dong. Kan jumlah semua digit dari 111 ada tiga. Jadi bisa dibagi tiga" Kata Otou_-chan_ sambil ikut menghitung 111 dibagi dengan tiga.

"Bener nih bisa ?" Kataku tak percaya sabelum aku bisa membuktikannya sendiri dengan kalkulator milikku. Kuperoleh 37 dan aku pun puas dengan hitunganku sendiri.

"Sekarang, apakah dua belas enam kali () bisa dibagi tujuh ?" Tanyaku yang langsung membuat Otou_-chan_ menatapku heran.

"Dari mana kau tau hal itu ? Kau aja belum menghitungnya" Kata Otou_-chan_ dengan nada penasaran kearahku. Aku hanya menunjukkan kearah bawah soal yang merupakan tempatnya contoh.

"Lihat, 3 1, artinya berapa angka satu yang bisa dibagi tiga. Jawabnya 3 angka satu (111) bisa dibagi tiga" Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah contoh pertama.

"Lalu yang kedua, 7 12. Berapa angka dua belas yang bisa dibagi oleh tujuh. Jawabnya enam angka dua belas (121212121212) habis dibagi tujuh" Kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah contoh lagi yang tergeletak di bawahnya.

"Lalu yang terakhir, 9901 1. Berapa angka satu yang bisa dibagi 9901. Jawabnya, dua belas angka satu bisa dibagi dengan 9901" Kataku sambil menunjuk contoh ketiga yang berada dibarisan paling bawah dari soal tersebut.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya ?" Tanya Otou_-chan_ tampak tak mengerti dengan pembahasanku barusan.

"Mungkin agak terdengar aneh, tapi aku disuruh untuk menemukan rumus bagaimana bila ada suatu bilangan berulang yang habis dibagi bilangan yang lain" Kataku sambil menatap laptopku sambil terus memikirkan solusi agar bisa memecahkan soal tersebut sebelum si ayam itu berhasil memecahkannya.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Otou_-chan_ sambil menatapku dengan bingung.

"Yah...! Apakah ayah tau berapa banyak angka empat dibutuhkan untuk dapat menjadi kelipatan 13 ?" Tanyaku pada Otou_-chan_ yang masih kelihatan bingung tersebut. Ayahku menggeleng pelan sambil tetap berpikir dengan serius.

"Aku disuruh untuk mencari cara menentukannya, yang paling effisien dan paling efektif" Kataku yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan pelan dan juga kata-kata 'ooohh' yang keluar dari mulut Otou_-chan_ yang berbentuk bulat.

"Aku belum pernah tau kalo ada rumus seperti itu, dan kayaknya sih gak ada. Kau harus mencobanya satu persatu" Kata Otou-can dengan wajah serius kearahku.

"Tidak bisa. Nomor maksimal yang bisa disimpan memori komputer adalah dua pangkat 64 atau ada sekitar seribu triliun. Itu tidak cukup. Lagipula, bagaimana caranya untuk menambah digit seperti itu. Komputer tidak seperti manusia yang dengan mudah menambahkan saja, mereka hanya mengerti aritmatika" Kataku menjelaskan pada Otou_-chan_ tentang masalah yang kuhadapi. Otou_-chan_ tertawa mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Gomen-gomen. Aku gak tau kalo komputer hanya bisa menyimpan sebanyak itu. Tapi kok kalkulator dilaptopmu bisa menghitung lebih dari delapan belas digit ?" Kata Otou_-chan_.

"Itu sulit, harus menggunakan teknik yang rumit. Padahal sebenernya teknik ini hanya menggunakan **ad-hoc** biasa, gak perlu serumit itu lagi" Kataku sambil tetap pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyelesaikan soal yang membingungkan ini.

"Kalo untuk nambah digit sih, kalikan aja dengan sepuluh, lalu tambahkan dengan digit itu lagi. Jadi kan ?" Kata Otou_-chan_ sambil keluar dari kamarku dengan seulas senyuman lembut.

"Perkalian dengan sepuluh, lalu tambah lagi" Kataku sambil berpikir tentang apa yang Otou_-chan_ katakan tentang penambahan digit itu.

"Sou ka" Kataku begitu mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk dari ucapan sederhana Otou_-chan_ tadi. Aku langsung bergegas membuka editorku dan mengetikan beberapa kode yang sebenernya cukup sederhana.

Benar memang dugaanku, ini hanya menggunakan logika **ad-hoc** biasa. Bukan dengan teknik yang rumit seperti yang aku pikirkan tadi.

Seperti yang ayah katakan. "Untuk menambah digit, kalikan dengan sepuluh dan tambahkan digit tersebut"

Dalam teori sisa alias **modullo** ada sebuah keidentikan dalam rumusnya.

Bila tiga puluh dibagi empat menghasilkan sisa dua, maka tiga puluh dikali tiga (sembilan puluh) dibagi empat akan menghasilkan sisa dua dikali tiga (enam).

Maka dari itu, dengan berbekal keidentikan tersebut, tinggal kalikan sisa dengan sepuluh dan tambahkan dengan input pertama lalu hitung lagi sisanya. Bila sudah habis (sisanya sama dengan nol) tinggal hitung berapa banyak pengulangan yang dilakukan komputer tadi.

Cara yang sangat mudah, tak kupercaya bila aku harus pusing-pusing memikirkan cara **ad-hoc** yang begitu mudah ini. Kuketikkan kode yang sederhana tersebut dengan cepat sambil sesekali mengecek kode tersebut dari kesalahan.

"Sempurna" Gumamku sambil mengompile kode tersebut untuk melihat hasilnya yang ternyata benar sekali. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis dan langsung men-submit kodeku.

Kulihat username Sasuke belum sampai di daftar **submission**, hehe...! Aku yang menang, Sasuke.

"Haaaah...!" Kataku dengan nada terkejut begitu melihat user Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja muncul setelah **submission**ku mendapat predikat AC (accepted). Kulihat waktu yang digunakan Sasuke untuk mensubmit jawabannya.

"Sialan...! Waktunya benar-benar sama persis" Kataku sambil mengumpat pelan merutuki jawaban Sasuke yang sama persis dengan jawabanku tersebut.

"Tapi, kenapa jawaban Sasuke ada dibawahku ya ?" Kataku begitu melihat history yang ada di **submission** tersebut. Jawaban yang berada dibawah berarti dia mensubmitnya sebelum aku mensubmit jawabanku. Tapi waktu **submission**nya kan sama, apa ada yang salah ?

"Sialan...! Kenapa aku gak pake C++ aja sih" Umpatku begitu melihat waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk memeriksa **submission** Sasuke. Waktu milikku 0.85 detik dan waktu milik Sasuke hanya 0.02 detik, what the...?

"Kalo gue pake **submission** ini sih, pastinya akan memory limit exceeded" Kataku begitu melihat berapa memory yang dibutuhkan untuk menjalankan program buatanku tersebut. Program milik Sasuke hanya menggunakan 18 MB memory. Sementara program milikku menggunakan lebih dari seratus MB memory. Batas dari OSN adalah 32 MB memory sehingga bila ada soal ginian pastinya akan langsung ditolak dengan alasan Memory Limit Exceeded.

"Pake algo apa sih tuh anak" Kataku dengan sebal entah pada siapa. Sasuke selalu eksentrik pada algoritma sehingga dia bahkan bisa memikirkan sesuatu dengan spontan saat menggunakan online judge seperti spoj ini.

Kudengar dia sudah mencapai red di topcoder. Jaminan masuk IOI tuh.

Kalo aku yang masih pemula ini sih...! Wah...! Pastinya untung-untungan nih.

Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku harus mengerahkan setiap kemampuanku untuk bisa dengan mulus melewati OSN kali ini dan bisa ikut IOI.

Kali ini kesempatan terakhirku karena sekarang aku sudah kelas dua belas. Tahun depan aku pasti sudah tidak berada disini lagi, alias sudah kuliah di daerah sini juga.

Ku matikan laptopku kedalam mode sleep dan aku langsung berjalan dan merebahkan tubuhku diranjangku.

Aku harus ikut IOI, demi dia.

**TBC**

Wah…! Alurnya lambat bener ya ? Saya lihat ada yang minta untuk dijelasin nih kata-kata sulitnya. Okelah, saya akan jelasin beberapa kata-kata sulit meskipun saya bukan tipe orang yang bisa menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

**Ad-hoc, **merupakan sebuah teknik dalam pemrograman komputer yang berarti hanya sebuah logika biasa. Contohnya seperti, menentukan rata-rata yang hanya sebuah logika biasa, jumlahkan semua elemen lalu kemudian bagi dengan jumlah elemen tersebut.

**Modullo, **adalah sebuah operasi dalam komputer yang menghasilkan sisa suatu pembagian dari bilangan tertentu. Contohnya, 20 mod 6 hasilnya 2. Karena 20 dibagi enam hasilnya tiga dan sisanya dua.

**Submission, **dalam kontes komputer. Semua jawaban yang dikumpulkan itu adalah submission. Bila benar, maka biasanya disebut AC (accepted). Bila salah, ada berbagai variasi seperti WA (wrong answer) jika jawaban salah, TLE(time limit exceeded) bila waktu penggunaan program melampaui batas waktu yang ditentukan.

**Dynamic Programming (DP), **adalah seuatu teknik pemrograman yang berupa membagi suatu kasus dengan kasus yang lebih kecil. Contohnya, untuk menghitung barisan fibonacci (1,1,2,3,5,8,13…). Setiap bilangan diperoleh dengan menjumlahkan dua buah bilangan sebelumnya. Bila yang ditanyakan, adalah suku ke-n, maka kita hitung mulai dari 1 sampai n-1 dengan menambahkan elemen didalamnya.

Moga-moga ngerti aja dech dengan enjelasan saya yang acak-adul seperti diatas.

**Happy Read**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

**Love on IOI**

**Problem Solution**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, ShikaTema**

**Rated : T**

**Temari's POV**

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku. Hari sudah gelap dan aku baru saja pulang menuju kos-kosanku. Sebenarnya aku tinggal di daerah Sunagakure. Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu banyak SLTA disana jadi aku berinisiatif untuk sekolah didaerah Konohagakure yang terkenal akan barometer pendidikan yang sangat aktif.

Tapi tak kukira akan seaktif ini. Kudesahkan nafasku pelan sambil tetap menjaga agar aku tidak ketiduran saat itu. Aku belum mengerjakan PR yang diberi oleh senseiku.

Jadi, aku melepas lelah aja dulu sambil bersiap untuk mandi karena hari itu udaranya panas banget.

"Baiklah" Kataku sambil bangkit dari tidurku dan langsung mengambil handuk menuju kamar mandi yang berada di belakang kamarku.

**-0-**

"Segarnya" Kataku sambil mengusap-usap tubuhku yang masih basah dengan handuk yang aku pegang. Saat itu aku hanya memakai sebuah kaos oblong berwarna hitam dan celana pendek berwarna pink polos. Aku langsung berjalan menuju kearah laptopku dan mulai menyalakannya. Kutunggu bootskin dan windows muncul di layar komputerku sambil memilih kira-kira pakaian mana yang akan aku kenakan malam ini.

Aku mengambil sebuah pakaian terusan berwarna abu-abu dengan corak hijau dan memakainya sambil melihat layar login berwarna biru. Aku mengetikkan passwordku dengan cepat karena aku sudah hapal dengan password tersebut, bahkan tanpa berpikir pun aku bisa menekannya dengan sempurna.

Kutunggu munculnya wallpaper yang bergambar aku yang sedang narsis-narsisnya. Aku pun mengikat rambutku seperti biasa, kucir empat sambil tetap melihat layar wallpaper tersebut. Selepas mengucir rambutku, aku langsung mengutak-atik laptopku dan membuka dokumen wordku.

Kulihat baris per baris kata yang terbaris dengan rapi di halaman word tersebut. Proporsal untuk kegiatan pensi beberapa minggu lagi, atau lebih tepatnya dua minggu lagi.

"Hhhhh" Kudesahkan nafasku pelan melihat tulisan yang sangat banyak tersebut sambil mengoreksi tulisan tersebut dengan mata yang melotot.

"Uh...! Aku belum mengerjakan tugas Kimiaku" Kataku sambil berjalan menuju rak bukuku dan kemudian mengambil sebuah buku untuk kemudian kukerjakan.

Dulu, aku selalu menganggap diriku sangat cerdas karena serba bisa dalam setiap mata pelajaran. Dan aku juga serba tahu dalam urusan organisasi dan struktur sekolah. Aku selalu menjadi peringkat teratas di kelasku saat SMP, dan aku bangga akan hal tersebut.

Tapi, semuanya berlangsung memudar saat aku bertemu dengan seseorang teman kelasku. Seseorang dengan rambut kehitaman dan bergaya nanas yang biasanya suka menguap dikelas.

Saat pertama kali masuk SMA, kukira pelajarannya akan sangat biasa sekali, seperti di SMP. Saat minggu pertama itu cuma acara perkenalan dan juga acara MOS.

Aku ingin sekali diakui sebagai orang yang paling pintar dikelas itu dengan memperkenalkan diri secara detail dalam pelajaran berbahasa Inggris.

Aku sangat senang karena mereka bisa langsung mengenalku dan memberikan applaus padaku. Termasuk guru-guru yang saat itu mengajarku.

Aku optimis untuk mendapatkan rangking pertama seperti dulu saat di SMP sebelum akhirnya si nanas itu menyerang dengan sangat perlahan.

Meskipun aku berusaha mati-matian untuk memahami materi yang di ujikan, aku selalu kalah dari si nanas menyebalkan yang kerjanya cuman bermain-main aja di tengah pelajaran.

Sampai saat semesteran, aku harus puas menjadi rangking dua di kelas, sementara rangking satunya adalah Shikamaru, nama cowok berambut nanas tersebut.

Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya sih, jadi aku cukup penasaran dengan kebiasaannya dan juga cara belajarnya sehingga bisa jadi secerdas itu.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku. Aku hampir tertawa ketika melihat tiga kata keluar dari layar hapeku dengan tulisan pengirim : Shikamaru. Aku suka kamu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika aku akan membalasnya dan sukses mengirimnya. Datang lagi sms dari Shikamaru yang berbunyi.

"Kamu pasti akan menjawab 'terus ?'"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sms tersebut yang cocok sekali dengan balasan sms ku padanya saat itu.

Lalu, aku yang mulai risih dengan kehadiran Shikamaru karena tau kalo dia menyukaiku pun mulai merenggangkan hubungan kami.

Sampai suatu saat dia benar-benar membuatku jatuh hati. Seperti sekarang ini.

Aku mengerjakan PR tersebut semampuku sambil tetap mencoba untuk mengerjakan proporsal yang ada di laptopku.

"Lelah banget" Keluhku sambil melemparkan tubuhku keatas ranjang di dalam kamarku tersebut.

Aku memang gak bakat dalam hal kecepatan. Tidak seperti Shikamaru, aku selalu mencoba untuk tetap teliti dan perlahan tapi pasti. Shikamaru selalu tergesa-gesa dan melakukan semuanya dengan cepat-tepat dan akurat.

Pernah suatu ketika aku melupakan sebuah tugas pramuka milikku, disuruh membuat drama tentang kepramukaan. Aku, yang notabene ikut dalam dewan ambalan pramuka tidak bisa membuat drama tersebut karena saking bingungnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru, dengan sangat cepat langsung menyanggupi permintaanku saat aku terpaksa meminta bantuannya dan tugas selesai dalam waktu singkat. Padahal, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pramuka. Bahkan saat ikut kegiatan persami pun dia hanya tidur-tiduran saja.

Kok jadi cerita tentang si nanas itu sih ? Apa aku kangen ya sama dia ? Dia kan udah beberapa hari ini gak masuk kelas karena pelatihan OSN. Bagiku kelas yang tanpa Shikamaru itu hampa, karena tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong dan cara cepat dalam mengerjakan soal.

Aku tetap memikirkan Shikamaru dalam benakku sampai aku benar-benar bisa menutup mataku yang sudah tak kuasa kutahan.

**-0-**

"Hai...! Temari" Sapa temanku yang berambut pink sambil tersenyum riang kearahku. Aku hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman lemah sambil membaca buku yang kubawa dengan konsentrasi yang cukup penuh.

Aku tidak begitu konsentrasi dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura karena aku sedang belajar untuk ulangan kimia nanti. Aku hanya mendengar sekilas tentang si adik kelas yang tampan nan pandai, Sasuke Uchiha. Tampaknya dia juga ikut OSN. Atau tentang gosip yang beredar dari Karin-senpai yang katanya menolak tembakan dari Sasuke. Pokoknya ada saja dech yang bisa digosipin oleh si pinky ini. Sampai-sampai para guru pun tak luput dari gosipannya. Ck ck ck...!

"Ohayou...! Shikamaru_-kun_, Chouji_-kun_. Kau meninggalkan pelatihanmu karena ingin bertemu dengan Temari ? Manisnya" Kata Sakura. Beberapa patah kata itu saja sudah langsung membuat konsentrasiku pecah berantakan. Benarkah Shikamaru meninggalkan pelatihannya karena aku ?

"Kudengar ada ulangan hari ini" Kata Shikamaru yang sepertinya cuek juga dibilang seperti itu. Aku juga selalu cuek bila dikata-katai seperti itu sih. Tapi kalo bagi dia, mungkin mustahil kalo dia benar-benar tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sma sekali saat dikata-katain begitu. Aku hanya terus membaca dengan konsentrasi penuh (tapi gak bisa).

"Eh...! Beneran nih" Kata Chouji yang tampaknya cukup terkejut dengan berita tersebut. Shikamaru mendesah malas sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mulai memainkan hapenya. Aneh banget...! Dia aja bisa bersikap dengan tenang seperti itu, bahkan saat ada ulangan dimana materinya benar-benar sulit dan dia belum mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Kalo aku sih, pasti akan panik dan mungkin meminta keringanan untuk mengundurkan ulangan tersebut.

"Heh...! Santai banget dia, bukannya sekarang materinya cukup sulit ?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah" Kataku asal sambil tetap membaca buku yang berada dalam genggamanku. Aku terus berusaha menyerap setiap kata dalam buku tersebut sampai otakku hampir seperti sebuah disket yang penuh. Aku langsung menutup buku tersebut begitu mengerti kalo mataku sudah lelah dan sepertinya pandanganku sudah mulai buram.

"Lelah banget" Gumamku. Mungkin karena aku tidak begitu banyak tidur dan sepertinya malah kekurangan tidur beberapa hari ini karena padatnya aktivitas. Baik karena akan ada UTS ataupun karena akan ada acara pensi beberapa hari kedepan.

Krriiinnggg...!

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi cukup nyaring. Aku bergegas membawa bukuku dan masuk kedalam kelas. Jam pertama adalah kimia, dan sepertinya sensei yang satu ini tidak mau berkompromi lagi tentang ulangan yang sudah dia berikan kemarin.

Masuklah seorang guru dengan rambut bergelombang dan mata merah menyala, Kurenai-sensei.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kalian buka buku kalian dan keluarkan selembar kertas. Lekas kumpulkan buku catatan kalian, sensei akan segera membagikan soal" Sensei tersebut langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Aku langsung mengambil buku catatanku dan langsung melemparkannya pada Chouji, yang kebetulan duduk di depanku dan kemudian langsung menyiapkan selembar kertas.

"Nanti contekin aku ya" Kata Chouji sambil nyengir dan menyerahkan selembar soal.

Aku membaca sekilas soal pertama dan kemudian langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kemudian mengerjakan soal tersebut. Kulirik sekilas Shikamaru yang hanya menguap malas sambil membolak-balik kertas dan membacanya sekilas dengan sebuah tatapan ngantuk. Setelah selesai membaca semuanya, dia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menulis dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Kayaknya dia benar-benar mengerti dech. Biarin aja, toh aku juga mengerti soal yang sekarang sedang kukerjakan.

Kulihat soal kedua setelah aku menyelesaikan soal pertama dan kemudian dahiku berkerut melihat soal tersebut. Gila...! Aku lupa gimana solusinya. Padahal tadi aku sempat ingat dan mempelajari tentang soal ini. Tapi kenapa aku bisa lupa ya ? Ah...! Lupakan saja soal ini dan beralih menuju soal selanjutnya.

Soal ketiga sih mudah, aku langsung mencorat-coret kertas buramku dan menuliskan hasilnya pada kertas jawabanku yang sepertinya sudah hampir penuh selembar. Kulirik kertas jawaban Shikamaru yang tampaknya masih tersisa setengahnya, padahal dia sudah hampir selesai. Gila juga tuh si nanas.

"Temari, kau nomer dua sudah belum ?" Terdengar bisikan pelan dari arah depanku. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Chouji yang tampaknya sedang melihat guru yang sedang main laptop tersebut. Dia takut kalo-kalo dia ketahuan nyontek jawabanku.

"Belum" Jawabku sambil berpikir keras tentang soal nomer dua tersebut.

Haaaahhh...! Kenapa hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehku ? Aku selalu ingat bagaimana Shikamaru memulai sebuah tes atau sebuah ulangan. Dia membolak-balik kertas soal sambil membaca soal tersebut sekilas sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar bisa tersenyum puas dan mengerjakan semuanya dengan sebuah senyuman senang. Kenapa aku benar-benar tak ingat hal itu ?

Dia sedang menverifikasi soal untuk menandai adanya soal yang meragukan atau soal yang sulit dan soal yang mudah. Kemudian dia mengerjakan soal yang meragukan terlebih dahulu baru ke soal yang sulit. Siapa tau aja soal yang meragukan itu memiliki petunjuk tentang jawaban soal yang sulit. Setelah itu dia akan menyisakan soal yang paling sulit untuk dikerjakan dan mengerjakan soal yang mudah. Lalu dia akan tidur (pura-pura) untuk mencari sebuah solusi yang meragukan dari soal yang tersisa dan kemudian menghitung nilainya. Benar-benar strategi yang sangat fleksibel dan menghemat waktu. Apalagi dengan itu kita bisa mengetahui berapa nilai minimal kita dan bisa mempersiapkan perbaikan.

Sepertinya dia juga mencatat hal-hal meragukan tersebut untuk di cek di buku LKS. Dengan begitu mungkin akan tau hasilnya nanti.

Aku semakin mengagumimu, Nara Shikamaru.

**TBC**

Bingung gak nih ? Pake POV yang langsung rangkap empat kayak gini ? Kalo bingung bias review kok.

**Happy Read**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 06**

**Love on IOI**

**Hinata's Little Sister**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, ShikaTema**

**Rated : T**

**Hinata's POV**

"Lelahnya...!" Keluhku sambil melemparkan diri keatas kasur yang berada di apartemenku. Kututup mataku sebentar sebelum aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku tersebut.

Sudah tiga hari sejak konser penyambutan tahun baru dan sepertinya aku masih mempunyai banyak sekali jadwal yang sangat merepotkan, sekaligus menyenangkan bersama dengan ketiga kawanku yang sangat tidak akur tersebut.

"Eh...!" Gumamku tanpa sadar begitu mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi yang seharusnya kosong tersebut.

"Onee_-chan_, sudah pulang ?" Suara lembut, tapi tajam seorang wanita keluar disela-sela cerocosan air yang ada didalam kamar mandi tersebut. Aku mengenali nada suara ini, lembut dan tajam sehingga para laki-laki yang mendekatinya pun akan langsung merasa segan dengan ucapannya tersebut.

"Hanabi_-chan_" Kataku dengan nada berteriak untuk mengatasi suara cerocosan air yang berada didalam kamar mandi.

"Kamar mandi dikamarku agak sedikit aneh, jadi aku pake kamar mandi disini" Kata Hanabi menjelaskan. Aneh ? Ada apa dengan kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Hanabi ? Ada-ada saja.

"Kenapa kamar mandimu ?" Tanyaku dengan nada lembut sambil berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengambil sebuah minuman berkaleng yang segar dan langsung meneguknya beberapa teguk.

Kurasakan sensasi air kelapa yang mengalir turun melalui kerongkonganku. Yah...! Aku suka sekali dengan minuman isotonik seperti ini, apalagi yang terbuat dari air kelapa.

"Airnya gak mau keluar dari shower, tapi malah dari keran air" Kata Hanabi dengan nada kesal. Dia baru pindah kesini untuk belajar di Universitas sini seminggu lalu, seminggu itu pula aku benar-benar gak pulang saking padatnya jadwalku disana-sini. Jadi, aku gak tau apa yang dia lakukan dengan kamar mandi disini.

"Gak ada gayungnya lagi" Keluh Hanabi yang sepertinya masih kesal. Tou_-chan_ dan Kaa_-chan_ masih hidup didaerah Konohagakure di Jepang. Mereka hanya tidak mau meninggalkan ketenangan didesa Konohagakure untuk pergi ke kota yang penuh sesak seperti New York.

"Kau harus menarik tombol yang berada di atas keran" Pesanku pada Hanabi yang sepertinya masih asyik untuk mandi didalam kamar mandiku tersebut.

"Beneran nih ? Kukira itu cuma puteran untuk menyalakan keran air. Jadi kalo ditekan akan pindah ke keran air ya ?" Kata Hanabi dengan antusias. Bersamaan dengan itu tersengar suara air yang mengalir cukup deras di bawah. Sepertinya Hanabi baru saja memindahkan keran shower menjadi keran air.

"Eh...! Ternyata bisa lho" Kata Hanabi, layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah mainan yang baru saja dikenalinya.

"Kalo ada apa-apa lagi kamu bisa telepon aku kok" Pesanku pada Hanabi sambil menyalakan televisi yang berada di depan kamar tidurku.

"Habis, aku gak bawa hape sih. Kata Otou_-chan_, kamu bisa beli hape disana" Kata Hanabi dengan nada datar dan suara keran pun terhenti. Kukira dia sudah selesai mandi.

"Hapeku di bawa Otou_-chan_. Hape Otou_-chan_ yang sudah tua itu rusak dan dia selalu pinjam hapeku untuk menelepon Nee_-chan_" Kata Hanabi. Oh...! Jadi hape Otou_-chan_ sudah rusak ya ? Pantesan aja kalo aku telepon dia kok kayaknya gak aktif melulu.

"Jadi, hape Otou_-chan_ rusak ya ? Sekarang dia pake hapemu ?" Tanyaku sambil tetap memencet-mencet remote TV untuk mencari acara yang bagus. Terdengar suara pintu berderit terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu, keluarlah sosok dengan rambut coklat gelap terurai dengan indah sampai dengan punggungnya. Dia mengusap-usap rambut yang tampak basah tersebut.

"Betul. Onee_-chan_ mau beliin aku hape ? Aku kangen banget sama Konohamaru_-kun_. Eh ? Onee_-chan_ udah punya pacar belum ?" Tanya Hanabi yang masih sempet-sempetnya ngobrolin masalah pacarnya yang ingusan itu.

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanyaku dengan nada menantang kearah Hanabi. Hanabi tampak menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Ayolah, Onee_-chan_. Kau harus sekali-sekali mencari kesenangan dunia. Buat apa kau kerja susah payah di amerika jika kau tidak bisa mencoba untuk mencari pasangan hidup ?" Tanya Hanabi bak seorang yang sudah tua yang lagi menasehati anak kecil yang baru bisa belajar berdiri. Aku langsung mengalihkan mataku menuju Hanabi dan memandangnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Hanabi_-chan_, aku hidup lebih lama darimu. Jadi aku mengerti apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku bukannya enggan mau mencari pasangan, tapi karena..." Ucapanku terhenti ketika aku melihat sesosok yang familiar denganku. Tapi, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa ingat pada sosok tersebut. Sosok dengan seringaian tajam dan manis sekali, seolah sudah mengetahui semuanya, lembut dan tenang, seolah dia yakin kalau apa yang ada dalam pikirannya akan berhasil. Entah kapan aku melihat sosok dengan seringaian setipis dan selembut itu.

"Karena apa ?" Tanya Hanabi dengan nada tidak puas begitu tidak mendengar jawaban yang memuaskan. Kualihkan pandanganku dari layar televisi menuju kewajah Hanabi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" Kataku sambil berdiri dari dudukku dan langsung mengambil sehelai handuk yang ada di depan kamar mandi dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Hanabi yang menatapku dengan intens.

"Ntar akan aku belikan hape. Cepat ganti bajumu denganyang lebih baik" Kataku sebelum akhirnya aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan langsung memutar keran air untuk mengisi bak mandi yang akan aku pakai nantinya.

Kudesahkan nafasku pelan sambil mengambil sebuah serbuk yang sudah kusiapkan didepan cermin yang berukuran cukup besar. Kupandangi sosok wajah wanita yangberada dalam cermin tersebut, wajahku, yah...! Kukira aku sudah sangat kelelahan sekali.

Kunyalakan keran air diwastafel dan kemudian membasuh mukaku sendiri untuk melunturkan make up yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahku.

"Kau terlihat lelah" Kataku sambil tersenyum lesu kearah bayanganku sendiri. Kulihat bak mandi yang sepertinya sudah terisi penuh. Kuberjalan dengan santai dan kemudian langsung mematikan keran bak mandi dan mulai melucuti pakaianku sebelum akhirnya aku berendam dalam bak tersebut sambil menaburkan serbuk yang langsung membuat bak mandiku berbusa.

"Segarnya" Gumamku sambil menikmati sensasi berendam dalam bak mandi. Kupejamkan mataku untuk lebih menikmati sensasi ini.

Terlintas dalam benakku sosok cowok yang terlihat menyeringai kearahku. Siapakah dia ?

**-0-**

"Nee_-chan_, kita akan kemana ?" Tanya Hanabi dengan wajah ceria sekaligus penasaran sambil duduk dengan tenang di sampingku. Sementara aku masih ingin untuk tetap berkonsentrasi kearah jalanan dimana banyak sekali kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalanan kota New York.

"Katanya mau beli hape ?" Kataku sambil tetap menyetir kearah jalanan. Kulajukan mobilku dengan menekan pedal gas sevara kontinyu dan kumasukkan gigi persneling kenomor yang lebih tinggi untuk mempercepat laju mobilku.

"Kau mau sedikit musik ?" Tanyaku yang tanpa adanya persetujuan dari Hanabilangsung memencet tombol play yang ada di dashboard mobil tersebut. Lalu terdengarlah lagu single ketigaku. Mengalun dengan lembut sehingga aku terhanyut didalamnya.

Kutirukan lagu tersebut dengan suara yang persis sama dengan apa yang kudengar dari kaset tersebut.

"Wah...! Nee_-chan_ hebat" Puji Hanabi begitu lagu tersebut selesai dan langsung bertepatan dengan selesainya perjalanan kami. Kuparkirkan mobilku setelah aku mengambil karcis parkir di loket.

Setelah memarkir mobil, aku pun turun dari mobil dan kemudian aku langsung berjalan dengan Hanabi disampingku menuju kearah mall yang berada di atas tersebut (tempat parkirnya di basement).

"Kau bisa pilih hape sendiri kan ?" Tanyaku dengan nada bercanda kearah Hanabi_-chan_. Hanabi hanya melengos kesal sambil membuka pintu mobil dan akhirnya kami berdua keluar bersama dan berjalan menuju kearah departement store tersebut.

Kutunjukkan letak bagian hape kepada Hanabi dan kusurh dia untuk memilih hapenya sendiri dan memberitahuku bila sudah mendapatkan hape yang sesuai dengan keinginanya. Hanabi hanya tersenyum manis padaku dan langsung berjalan entah kemana.

Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil berjalan memutari departement store tersebut. Kulihat banyak sekali orang berlalu-lalang disekitarku. Beberapa lelaki bahkan tersenyum padaku saat aku lewat didepan mereka.

Wajar saja, mereka pasti mengenaliku yang sudah berkali-kali manggung ini. Tapi, karena aku sendirian, tidak banyak yang menghmpiri dan memberiku salam.

Departement store itu dipenuhi oleh wanita yang berlalu lalang. Kadang ada pula yang ditemani oleh cowoknya.

Kuhela nafasku pelan sambil terus berjalan entah kemana.

"Hinata_-san_" Panggil seseorang dengan suara yang amat sangat familiar dengan telingaku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan kudapati Sai sedang berjalan dengan seulas senyuman datar kearahku.

"Sai_-kun_ ? Ngapain kamu disini ?" Tanyaku yang agak terkejut juga melihat makhluk albino tersebut, dengan membawa setumpuk buku di tangan kanannya.

"Beli buku. Aku ingin mempelajari beberapa teknik musik digital dan audio editing. Kukira itu akan berguna" Kata Sai sambil tetap tersenyum datar.

"Kau sendiri, ngapain disini, Hinata_-san_ ?" Tanya Sai dengan nada datar kearahku.

"Cuma menemani adikku untuk beli hape" Kataku sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sai. Sai hanya menatapku dengan tatapan datar dan kemudian tersenyum datar kembali.

"Adikmu ya ? Siapa namanya ?" Tanyanya tanpa melepaskan senyuman yang terkesan sangat terpaksa tersebut.

"Hyuuga Hanabi, dia tinggal didaerah Konohagakure dan kemudian dia pindah kesini untuk kuliah di Universitas di New York" Kataku sambil berjalan dengan tenang. Sai tampak masih tersenyum sambil berjalan dengan langkah santai disampingku.

Aku dan Sai memang agak sedikit lebih akrab. Tampaknya dia lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan Kiba dan Ino yang memang terlalu ceroboh.

Tampaknya dia juga sedikit segan terhadapku, dia tidak terlihat gugup. Namun dari cara bicaranya, aku yakin sekali kalo dia memang benar-benar segan terhadapku.

"Onee_-chan_...! Aku sudah menemukan sebuah hape yang menarik" Kata Hanabi sambil berlari kearahku. Kulihat dia dengan raut wajah yang sangat senang, membungkukkan badannya sambil sedikit terengah-engah, tapi masih dengan wajah ceria.

"Onee_-chan_, ayo..." Ucapan Hanabi langsung terputus ketika melihat Sai_-kun_ berdiri di sampingku dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aih...! Pacarnya Onee_-chan_ ya ?" Goda Hanabi. Semua mata langsung memandang kearah kami bertiga. Beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik dengan suara yang cukup kedengaran dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

"Bukankah itu Hinata dari four season ? Dan disebelahnya itu Sai"

"Padahal aku naksir banget ama Hinata"

"Gak papalah, toh sepertinya mereka serasi" Bisikan-bisikan keras itu tampak berdengung di telingaku.

Beberapa dari mereka tampak memainkan hapenya, entah untuk memotret atau untuk apa. Tapi yang paling penting adalah, sebagian besar dari mereka langsung mengerubungiku untuk ditanyai langsung.

"Hinata_-san_, apakah yang dikatakan anak ini benar ?" Tanya seseorang dengan membawa hape yang sudah siap merekam suaraku.

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran ?"

"Mengapa hal ini disembunyikan dari publik ?"

"Bagaimana komentar anda ?"

Cerocosan pertanyaan itu langsung menyerbu masuk melalui lubang telingaku.

"Bukan, kami tidak pacaran" Kata Sai dengan nada suara lantang. Serentak semua orang langsung menoleh kearah Sai yang tampak masih berekspresi datar.

"Anak ini hanya salah bicara, benar kan, adik kecil ?" Kata Sai sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hanabi. Hanabi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil dan melirik kearahku dan Sai bergantian.

Para wartawan dadakan itu tampak terdiam sejenak sambil mengamati ekspresi wajah Hanabi yang jenaka tersebut.

"Apakah anda bermaksud menyembunyikannya ?"

"Ataukan Sai_-san_ punya rencana sendiri ?"

"Apakah andaingin membuat gossip beredar dengan membayar anak ini ?"

Huh...! Para wartawan dadakan ini memang seseorang yang paranoid.

**TBC**

Pasti bias ditebak kan siapa cowok yang ada dibayangan Hinata ? Tapi, gimana sejarahnya kok tu cowok bias masuk pikiran Hinata ?

**Happy Read**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

**Love on IOI**

**Flight to Otogakure**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, ShikaTema**

**Rated : T**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hati-hati ya, Sasuke" Tangan putih nan halus itu pun mengusap puncak kepalaku sambil tersenyum lembut. Rambut ravennya terurai dengan sangat indahnya. Disebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki yang juga berambut raven sedang memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tersenyum kearahku sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kau harus menang" Katanya. Saat itu aku sedang berada di bandara untuk terbang ke Otogakure. Kulirikkan wajahku kearah Shikamaru yang tampakknya masih menatapku dengan tatapan malasnya. Juga pada Kakashi-sensei, yang rencananya menjadi pembimbingku malah sekarang dia lagi asyik membaca buku gak jelas.

"Sukses ya, Teme" Kata dobe sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan sebelah jempol tangannya kearahku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil membalas acungan jempolnya tersebut.

"Pengumuman, bagi para penumpang Japan Air, nomor penerbangan 111111 harap segera mempersiapkan diri karena pesawat akan segera melakukan pendaratan" Seseorang dengan pengeras suara terdengar berkoar-koar dengan pengumuman tersebut.

"Pendaratan darurat" Seketika itu juga mataku langsung membulat mendengarkan hal tersebut. Tapi kok suaranya lain ya dari cewek yang melakukan pengumuman diawal tadi.

"Bego, pengeras suaranya masih nyala tau" Kata seorang cewek dengan suara yang sama persis seperti yang tadi.

"Dimatiin dong, ngapain lu sewot ama gue" Terdengar lagi suara yang tidak asing. Tampaknya dua orang itu sedang bercanda di ruang siaran sehingga tidak sadar kalo pengeras suaranya masih jalan.

"Orang-orang bego" Keluh Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. Tampaknya ucapannya yang satu ini masih belum selesai karena terputus oleh menguap. Bila dia mengeluh begini, akan muncul kata-kata...

"Dasar merepotkan" Seperti itu. Baru saja dibilangin, dia sudah selesai mengucapkannya.

"Kaa_-chan_, Tou_-chan_, aku berangkat dulu" Kataku sambil masuk kedalam bandara. Didalem sana, aku diperiksa dengan detektor metal dan beberapa pemeriksaan teknis lainnya.

Bahkan handphone pun tidak luput dari pemeriksaan itu, belum masuk pesawat aja handphone sudah harus dimatikan.

"Perhatian...! Untuk seluruh penumpang pesawat, harap segera bersiap karena pesawat akan take off sebentar lagi" Wanita yang tadi asyik koar-koar dengan pengeras suara yang berada di ruang siaran.

"Gue udah tau, dasar merepotkan" Kata Shikamaru sambil berdiri dan menarik tanganku untuk segera masuk kedalam pesawat yang sudah terparkir disana.

Ruangan pesawat tampak ramai sekali, maklumlah kelas ekonomi. Aku pun duduk dan langsung memasang sabuk pengaman, bahkan sebelum disuruh oleh si pramugari yang dari tadi asyik koar-koar didepanku untuk segera memakai sabuk pengaman.

Kulirik Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah terbuai dengan sangat indahnya kealam mimpi. Sebelum naik pesawat pun dia bilang gini.

"Pokoknya entar, gue tidur duluan dan jangan bangunin gue kalo belum landing. Kalo lu gak mau kena semprot muntah gue"

Gila juga tuh anak, padahal naik pesawat kan enak. Tapi, rasanya aku juga sudah mulai ngantuk dech.

Kucari posisi yang enak dan nyaman untuk tidur dan segera kututup mataku untuk tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semuanya gelap dan akhirnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**-0-**

"Untuk semua penumpang, harap segera persiapkan sabuk pengaman. Karena beberapa saat lagi kita akan menuju proses landing" Suara-suara aneh tersebut membangunkanku dari mimpiku yang sangat indah.

"Sudah landing ya ?" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shikamaru setelah aku berhasil sadar dari tidurku.

"Bersiap untuk pendaratan" Kata pramugari tersebut dengan nada keras.

"Darurat" Seru seseorang disampingku. Kulihat dia hanya nyengir kearahku sementara dia menerima deathglare dari sang pramugari yang sudah duduk di tempatnya.

Rambut coklat panjang dan tatapannya dingin sekali, serasa menusuk dan mata lavendernya benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Hinata.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Neji Hyuuga. Aku mau memperkenal diri mulai tadi, tapi tampaknya kamu tidurnya nyenyak banget" Kata bocah tersebut sambil nyengir kearahku.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Kataku sambil tetap menguap lebar mengusir sisa-sisa kantuk yang menghinggapi mataku.

"Aku Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru" Sahut Shikamaru dari bagian sebelahku. Kulihat melalui jendela yang berada di samping Neji, pepohonan yang terhampar luas dan juga areal bandara yang sepertinya sama luasnya dengan pepohonan tersebut.

"Sepertinya sudah sampai di Oto" Gumam Neji sambil menatap pandangan pada pepohonan yang berada di daerah bandara tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, kurasakan pesawat yang mengangkut kami sudah berhenti dengan sempurna.

"Pesawat telah berhenti, silahkan..."

"Untuk terjun dari jendela masing-masing" Kata Neji dengan sebuah gelakan kecil mendengar leluconnya sendiri. Aku hanya mendesah pelan melihat kawanku yang berada di sampingku tersebut.

Dia ikut olimpiade komputer, sama sepertiku. Tapi tak kukira dia akan sangat gokil seperti ini.

"Yuk turun...!" Ajak Neji yang berada di tempat paling ujung tersebut. Kutolehkan kepalaku pada Shikamaru yang tampaknya masih santai.

"Santai aja lagi, entar kita bisa turun belakangan" Kata Shikamaru dengan entangnya.

"Santai-santai ? Emang lu kira angkot, bisa loncat bila kita terlambat. Ini pesawat" Kataku dengan nada kesal melihat Shikamaru. Akhirnya si nanas malas itu pun berdiri dan mulai mengambilkan tas kami.

Lalu kami bertiga turun dari pesawat dan kemudian antri di bandara untuk mengambil barang kami yang kami taruh di kargo.

"Jadi, kita kemana nih ?" Tanyaku ketika si Neji itu telah mendapatkan kopernya kembali. Dia pun menggeret koper tersebut dan kemudian berjalan melewati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam bandara tersebut.

"Kamu ikut OSN ?" Tanya seseorang dengan wajah yang lumayan serem. Wajahnya menyiratkan kalo dia sudah berusaha cukup keras menantang hidup yang sangat keras ini.

"Ya, kenapa ?" Tanyaku ketika ditanyai tersebut.

"Bidang ?" Lanjut orang tersebut yang tampaknya kepo banget melihat kami bertiga berjalan-jalan membawa koper disekitar bandara dengan wajah bingung kayak orang linglung.

"Komputer, kenapa ? Mau dianterin ?" Tanya Shikamaru setengah menguap lebar. Rupanya penyakit ngantuk si nanas malas ini belum ilang juga.

"Komputer ya ? Kalo gak salah di bis berwarna hijau yang dibelakang itu. Entar akan dianterin sama supirnya. Eh...! Itu bukan biologi ya ? Biologi ato komputer sih ? Pokoknya kesana dulu dech" Kata orang tersebut dengan linglungnya malah bingung sendiri.

Aku dan dua orang disebelahku itu pun hanya melongo melihat ketidakjelasan orang tersebut. Aku pun langsung menuju kearah beberapa bis yang berada di sekitar bandara tersebut sambil tetap mengawasi kalo-kalo bus jurusan komputer sudah berangkat.

"Bang, yang naik bus ini bidang apa ya ?" Tanya Neji pada salah seorang supir yang ada didalam bus yang berada dibagian paling depan. Supir itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya sejenak melihat Neji.

"Gak tau ya ? Saya cuman disuruh untuk menyupiri adik-adik dibelakang untuk ke hotel. Hotel apa namanya ya ? Aduh saya lupa. Pokoknya hotel itu dech" Neji hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak memuaskan tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita nginep di hotel mana ?" Tanyaku pada dua orang yang berada di sebelahku tersebut.

"Hotel Haido, kurang lebih empat kilometer dari sini" Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar menjawab pertanyaanku barusan.

"Eh...! Kamu udah pernah kesana ya ?" Tanya Neji pada Shikamaru yang hanya melirik malas kearah pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Namamu Neji Hyuuga, dari distrik kelima Konohagakure. Kamu sekolah di sekolah terbuka di daerah blog empat jalan raya utama Konohagakure. Jika perkiraanku benar, kau pasti tinggal di sekitar kompleks real estate blog tiga" Kata Shikamaru sambil tetap menatap bis tersebut dengan tatapan malas. Neji tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Shikamaru tersebut.

"Hei...! Kau kelas dua belas kan ? Melihat tingkat kepercayaan dirimu itu, aku yakin kau pernah ikut OSN tahun lalu. Rupanya kau ingin bertekad untuk menang lagi ya, karena Konohagakure cuma mengirimkan dua orang ke OSN tahun lalu" Kataku sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis. Aku sudah menduganya, Shikamaru pernah bertemu dengan orang ini dan mungkin sudah tahu identitasnya. Dia langsung menyahut tanpa permisi saat Neji mengajakku berkenalan.

"Ehh...! Kau...! Pria berambut nanas yang tahun lalu berada di sebelah kamarku" Kata Neji dengan tatapan terkejut kearah Shikamaru yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan malas ala Shikamaru.

"Hotel Haido, cepat masuk ke bis belakang sana" Kata seseorang yang sukses koar-koar didepan kami.

"Ah ya...! Hotel Haido, saya disuruh untuk ke hotel Haido kalo bisnya udah penuh" Sahut sopir tersebut sambil nyengir kearah kami bertiga.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, disini panas banget tau" Koor kami bertiga langsung membuat sopir tersebut kaget. Aku pun langsung melengos pergi dan masuk kedalam bis tersebut.

Perjalanan empat kilometer terasa sangat cepat dan kami pun tiba di hotel Haido. Hotel berbintang lima itu sangat terkenal dengan kemewahannya disaentero Otogakure. Aku tak percaya bila aku harus menginap disini.

"Wah...! Hotelnya besar juga ya ? Kayaknya mahal nih kalo dijual" Kata Neji. Aku dan Shikamaru hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh kearah bocah norak di sampingku tersebut.

"Lupakan dia, dasar merepotkan" Kata Shikamaru sambil tetap berjalan dengan pose malasnya memasuki hotel tersebut bersama beberapa rombongan (kawanan) orang yang tampaknya juga ikut OSN.

Kupandangi beberapa cewek yang ikut dalam OSN tersebut. Seragam kami berbeda setiap bidangnya sehingga aku tau dia itu bidang komputer atau bidang apa lah.

"Eh...! Anak biologi cakep-cakep yah ?" Kata Neji berbisik kearahku sambil lirik kanan lirik kiri kearah anak biologi yang berseragam hijau. Komputer memakai ;gragam merah.

"Yo, kau ikut OSN rupanya. Kukira kau hanya akan meþguap malas sambil tertidur nyenyak di depan komputer" SeÒu seseorang yang langsung menepuk pundak Shikamaru. Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat cosok berambut putih kebiruan yang sedang menyeringai sinis kearah Shikamaru dengan pakaian berwarna abu-abu gelapn "Kimimaro, teman sekamarku saat OSN tahun lalu. Tahun lalu miadakan di Kumo dan sqkarang kau tidak bisa berwisata ma. Sekaran÷ diadakan di daera(ou sendiri" Kata Shikamaru sambil genyeringai sinis kearah Kimimaro.

"Heh...! Dia kan makhluk kebumian, kenapa bisa sekamar dengaomu ?" Tanya Neji dengan nada terkejut sambil menunjuk dengan nistanya kearah Kimimaro.

"Kau belum pernah ikut OSN kan ? Saat itu semua bidang pelajaran harus sekamar dengan peserta bidang pelajaran yang sama tapi tidak sedaerah. Tapi karena aku termasuk yang lolos OSN karena passing grade, aku harus terdampar bersama dengan makhluk kebumian kayak dia" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kearah Kimimaro.

"Yah...! Dia menyebalkan, aku selalu menemukan dia tertidur didepan laptopnya sambil sesekali mengigau" Kata Kimimaro dengan tersenyum sinis kearah Shikamaru.

"Lekas check-in, aku sudah gak tahan nih" Kataku sambil mengerang kepanasan. Katanya di Oto hawanya dingin, tapi kali ini kok panas banget yah...!

"Ntar kan kita bisa dapet kamar barengan" Kata Neji sambil nyengir kearah kami bertiga.

"Kau belum pernah ikut ya ? Wajar saja" Kata Kimimaro sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Begitu rupanya."

**TBC**

Kalo yang fic ini sih, kayaknya selang updatenya bakalan lama. Paling seminggu sekali.

Kalo ada yang mengganjal di hati tentang fic ini, review aja.

**Happy Read**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

**Love on IOI**

**Friend or Rival**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, ShikaTema**

**Rated : T**

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Jadi, ceritanya sekarang kita kepagian nih ?" Kataku dengan wajah malas seperti biasanya sambil mencoba untuk duduk diantara sekian banyak tempat duduk di ruang makan tersebut.

"Ini udah siang" Kata Neji sambil menunjuk kearah matahari yang sudah tinggi sambil melahab salad buah yang disediakan hotel mewah ini untuk para tamu-tamunya yang sangat istimewa.

"Sepertinya pelayanan hotelnya hampir sama dengan tahun lalu ya ?" Kata Kimimaro sambil ikut melahap kue-kue tradisional, buatan para koki yang handal dan profesional di dalam hotel tersebut.

"Dan seperti biasanya, harganya empat kali lebih mahal dibandingkan dengan kue dikantin sekolah" Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah menu yang kubuka dan menunjukkan label harga yang tertera disana.

"Cih...! Tapi rupanya jusnya enak juga" Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan kemudian beranjak menuju kearah wadah yang berisi jus mangga di samping pintu masuk restoran.

Saat ini aku sudah check-in untuk masuk kedalam hotel haido, dan seperti biasanya, Konohagakure datang terlalu awal sehingga aku tidak terlalu bosan untuk menunggu antri saat check-in.

Tapi impasnya, aku harus menunggu saat-saat yang sangat menjengkelkan, yaitu pembagian kamar. Aku jadi gak bisa istirahat dengan tenang didalam kamar yang ada di hotel ini.

"Kata resepsionis, pembagian kamarnya sudah ada. Tapi baru boleh ditempati setelah jam dua belas" Kata Sasuke ketika dia telah kembali dari mesin pembuat jus tersebut.

"What...! Ini masih jam sembilan, kita harus ngapain coba selama tiga jam kedepan ?" Protes Neji dengan sangat lebainya.

Sudah kuduga, harusnya kita terbang dari bandara di Konoha itu sekitar pukul sembilan. Tapi, aku males untuk antri saat check-in.

"Yah...! Lebih baik kita lihat aja dulu pembagian kamarnya. Mumpung lagi sepi" Kata Kimimaro sambil menghabiskan sesuap terakhir dari cake bertabur keju di mangkuk kecilnya.

"Yups...! Aku juga sependapat" Kataku sambil berdiri dengan wajah tenang dan berjalan menuju papan pengumuman. Kulihat beberapa anak berkerumun disana, kebanyakan pasti dari wilayah Konohagakure karna banyak daerah yang belum datang sejak saat kedatangan Konohagakure saat jam delapan tadi.

"Wah...! Masih pagi kok udah banyak yang ngantri sih ?" Keluh Neji begitu melihat orang yang berkerumun tersebut.

"Mereka cuman dari daerah Konoha saja. Mereka mau lihat dengan siapa dan darimana asal semua teman kamar mereka. Itulah yang membuat mereka lama" Kata Kimimaro sambil ikut berdesak-desakkan dengan kerumunan tersebut sambil terus berkata 'permisi'.

"Aku juga, Kimimaro" Seruku pada Kimimaro begitu melihat kalo situasinya sudah sangat ramai sekali. Kutunggu Shikamaru sambil bersandar di sebuah meja tinggi didekat situ. Kulihat arlojiku yang sepertinya masih menunjukkan pukul 09.15.

"Masih dua jam setengah lagi" Keluhku sambil berdecak kesal melihat kerumunan tersebut. Kulihat Kimimaro yang keluar dari kerumunan tersebut dengan wajah kesal, entah karena saking ramainya atau karena dia bete' untuk kusuruh melihat dimana kamarku.

"Kamar nomor berapa ?" Tanya Sasuke yang ternyata juga bersandar di belakangku sambil memasang wajah malas. Ternyata Sasuke dan Neji juga titip pada Kimimaro untuk melihatkan nomor kamar mereka.

"Aku dan Neji sekamar. Kalian berdua juga sekamar" Kata Kimimaro dengan nada terengah-engah.

"Aku kamar 503 dan kalian berdua kamar 803" Kata Kimimaro mengakhiri penjelasannya barusan sambil duduk dibangku didepanku.

"Lantai delapan ya ?" Kataku sambil menguap lebar.

"Kita liat aja dulu kamar kita, baru kemudian kita bawa tas kita" Saran Sasuke yang langsung disetujui bulat-bulat oleh ketiga temannya.

"Baiklah" Kata Sasuke sambil memimpin mereka menuju kearah tangga yang berada di samping meja resepsionis.

"Ei...! Mau kemana kau ?" Seru Kimimaro pada Sasuke yang tampaknya dengan sangat pedenya sudah mau naik tangga tersebut. Sasuke memandang Kimimaro dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mau keatas lah. Kan pake tangga" Kata Sasuke dengan sangat begonya kearah kami bertiga.

"Bego...! Ada lift juga, ngapain pake tangga" Kataku sambil ngeloyor pergi menuju kearah lift yang letaknya didalam hotel. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap sambil membuka pintu hotel yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut.

"Eh...! Kok gak kebuka ?" Kataku terkejut begitu mendorong pintu tersebut dan ternyata pintu transparan itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Kulihat Sasuke menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah samping kanan pintu masuk.

Kulihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke dimana terletak sebuah mesin dengan sebuah pendeteksi sidik jari.

"Wah...! Fingerprint ya ?" Kataku dengan nada sedikit terkejut karena hotel ini dilengkapi dengan fingerprint.

"Bodoh...! Bila cuma fingerprint, tamu mana bisa masuk kedalam. Lihat tuh, ada slot untuk memasukkan kunci berupa kartu" Kata Kimimaro sambil menunjuk kearah slot yang berada diatas fingerprint tersebut.

"Jadi, masuk hotel pun gak boleh nih ?" Kata Neji sedikit kesal karena masuk hotel aja haruspake sidik jari segala. Sombong banget harus beda-bedain orang yang masuk hotel.

"Eh...! Mau masuk ya ? Sini kakak bantu" Kata seorang wanita dengan tinggi sekitar satu meter setengah, hampir sama dengan tinggiku. Wajahnya putih dan mulus dengan senyuman yang manis serta rambut berwarna violet terang yang terurai indah sampai punggungnya.

Dia langsung menyentuh fingerprint tersebut dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Makasih" Kata Kimimaro sambil tersenyum kecil dan masuk kedalam hotel bersama ketiga temannya, termasuk aku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju kearah lift dan mulai menekan tombolnya. Kurasa hotelnya masih sepi sehingga lift pun turun dengan cepat. Kutekan nomor lantai lima dan delapan dan sensasi itu pun terjadi.

Aku merasakan sarapanku tadi akan keluar dari mulutku begitu aku naik lift.

Wah...! Kayaknya aku gak cocok nih buat naik lift.

**-0-**

"Teman sekamar kita yang lain belum datang yah ?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke yang asyik memainkan laptopnya dengan modal wi-fi dari hotel ini.

Aku berani taruhan kalo anak-anak bidang komputer pasti akan langsung menggunakan wi-fi ini dengan kontinyu dan akan makan kuota bergiga-giga untuk memuaskan nafsu para pengguna komputer. Terutama downloader macam si ayam ini.

"Kau gak belajar, Sasuke ? Sudah merasa bisa ya ?" Tanyaku mencoba untuk mengajak Sasuke belajar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah laptopnya. Pasti dia kesulitan melihat layar laptopnya, padahal dia udah pake kacamata setebal minus enam.

"Belajar saat ini hanya akan menambah beban" Kata Sasuke dengan sangat entengnya.

"Saat ini yang perlu kita lakukan adalah intropeksi diri kita. Apa yang telah kita capai selama ini. Menambah materi hanya akan membuat kita melupakan sesuatu hal yang penting dan krusial" Kata Sasuke bak seorang kakek yang bijaksana. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Tak perlu takut untuk maju besok.

"Wow...! Kamar yang besar ya" Seseorang dengan tanpa izin dariku langsung membuka pintu kamar untuk masuk kedalam. Kutengok anak tersebut yang sedang membawa koper dengan gede yang, bisa dikatakan sangat besar.

"Oh...! Sudah ada penghuninya ya" Kata anak berambut pirang tersebut sambil berjalan kearahku dengan seulas senyuman lugu dari wajahnya.

"Namaku Atsui, dari Kumo. Kamu komputer juga kan ?" Tanyanya langsung ketika melihatku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan kearahnya.

"Nara Shikamaru, dari Konoha" Kataku sambil menjabat tangan anak tersebut. Anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang masih asyik mainan komputer.

"Besok udah mau OSN kok masih ngurusin begituan sih" Celetuknya. Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah anak tersebut.

"Atsui, dari Kumo" Katanya memperkenalkan diri pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik dan kembali tenggelam dalam layar laptopnya.

Atsui memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, lalu beralih kearahku. Kuangkat bahuku sejenak untuk mengisyaratkan kalo aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas spirng bed yang berada dikamar tersebut.

"Tolong matiin AC nya dong" Kataku ketika aku merasakan kedinginan telah meresap hampir diseluruh tubuhku. Beberapa saat kemudian, kulihat AC yang sudah mati dan bersiap untuk tidur sambil menarik sebuah selimut tebal yang ada dikasur.

"Hari ini bebas, bukan ?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sepertinya lagi asyik main game dilaptopnya, dasar.

"Lihat aja di buku yang kau punya. Sial...! Aku harus lebih cepat lagi" Kata Sasuke yang diimbuhi dengan kata-kata kesal yang terucap dari mulutnya. Kulihat layar laptop Sasuke sebentar sesaat sebelum aku mengambil buku dari tasku. Sepertinya dia sedang main game Prince of Persia.

"Bangunkan aku saat makan malam" Kataku sambil beranjak untuk tidur setelah mendengar jawaban ya dari Sasuke.

Dan aku pun menutup mataku yang sudah terasa sangat berat.

**-0-**

Kringggg...!

Suara deringan telepon berbunyi nyaring ditelingaku. Jangan salah sangka, meskipun aku terlalu banyak tidur, tapi kalo untuk mendengar suara deringan telepon atau alarm, aku akan langsung bangun dan dengan malas mematikan suara yang berisik tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi" Kataku sambil menempelkan gagang telepon tersebut di telingaku dan menjawab telepon itu dengan malas. Terdengar suara lembut seorang cewek, kalo didengar dari suaranya sih, ceweknya pasti cakep. Mungkin dari receptionist.

"Mungkin anda butuh sedikit briefing. Snack dan Kopi sore ada di dekat kolam renang" Kata suara tersebut sambil tetap tenang.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan kesana, arigatou" Kataku sambil melirik keluar jendela yang merupakan halaman belakang hotel, dimana ada kolam renang dan beberapa anak yang terlihat riuh sekali.

"Arigatou" Kata cewek di telepon tersebut. Kalo dari suaranya sih, dia pastinta tersenyum. Pasti senyumannya manis.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengalungkan handuk yang berada di tangannya sembari menggosok-gosokkan handuk tersebut di tengkuknya.

"Kita disuruh briefing sambil ngopi dibawah" Kataku sambil mengambil peralatan mandi milikku dan kemudian langsung masuk ke kamar mandi setelah si ayam itu keluar dengan bau segar dan rambut yang basah oleh air.

"Briefing ? Kau mau kesana ?" Tanya Atsui yang nampaknya kepo banget. Padahal, kulirik dia tadi sedang nonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke. Gak enak kan kalo sendirian" Kataku sambil melepas bajuku didalam kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran air. Kulihat sebuah tanda yang berwarna merah diatas keran tersebut.

"Ada air hangatnya ya ?" Kataku sambil menyalakan kerang tersebut.

"Itu air panas, baka" Teriak Sasuke, tapi terlambat. Aku sudah menyalakannya dengan penuh dan begitu kusentuh, muncul uap air dari kulitku yang menyentuh keran air tersebut.

"Waw...!" Pekikku pelan karena merasakan rangsangan panas yang begitu tiba-tiba dari keran tersebut. Secara refleks aku langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku.

"Sedikit aja lagi, jangan di full-in begitu" Kata Sasuke dari luar kamar mandi.

"Telat, baka" Sungutku sambil mengecilkan keran tersebut dan menunggu sampai bak mandi penuh dengan air.

Kulihat-lihat daleman dari kamar mandi tersebut. Sabun dan shampo sudah disediakan oleh hotel, meskipun mereknya gaje sih. Ada juga serbuk untuk mandi, yang biasa dibuat orang kaya untuk mandi itu lho. Bak mandinya bisa langsung berbusa lho.

Diatasnya ada shower yang juga disetel untuk bisa digunakan air panas atau air dingin, atau keduanya.

Bahkan wastafelnya juga ada pilihan diantara panas dan dingin. Ini buat apa coba ? Ngapain wastafelnya dibuat dua pilihan.

Benar-benar hotel mewah yang senang memanjakan pengunjungnya.

**TBC**

Ini pengalaman pertama author waktu baru saja nginep di hotel mewah. Semuanya serba gae tau gak ? Maklumlah, author kan orang desa, jadi gak suka pake lift, maunya pake tangga aja, sekalian olahraga. Hehe…!

**Happy Read**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

**Love on IOI**

**New Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, ShikaTema**

**Rated : T**

**Temari's POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan langkah mantap berjalan menuju kelasku yang berada di lantai dua. Kubuka perlahan kelas tersebut dan, terpampanglah sebuah kelas kosong yang sepi dan berantakan.

Ah...! Itu sih sudah biasa terjadi didalam kelasku yang terkenal dengan keberantakannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan kelas yang berantakan ini. Sesuatu yang kurang melengkapi suasana ini.

Benar juga ? Suara ketukan dari keypad hape yang berasal dari Shikamaru tidak berbunyi lagi saat ini.

Kududukkan pantatku ditempat dudukku yang berada di bagian belakang kanan. Lalu aku memulai untuk mengutak-atik hapeku yang berada dalam genggamanku.

Aneh sekali, Shikamaru selalu saja mengutak-atik hapenya setelah dia tiba disekolah. Dia mengutak-atik apa sih, kok kayaknya seru banget.

Kalo masalah seru sih, aku juga seringa seru-seruan bila aku saling berkirim atau mengobrol saat chatting. Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru beda dengan yang lain.

"Membosankan" Keluhku entah pada siapa sambil melempar hapeku ke arah meja dengan pelan. Bisa nyesel aku kalo hape yang udah kudapatkan dengan susah payah itu sampai rusak gara-gara kulempar.

"Kenapa saat ada Shikamaru dalam kelas ini, meskipun aku nunggu diluar kelas pun aku tahan berlama-lama" Kataku entah pada siapa. Meskipun aku nunggu diluar kelas kan aku bisa memperhatikan Shikamaru, jadi gak bosan-bosan amat. Lha kalo sekarang, sendirian, gak ada kerjaan, gak ada teman. Bener-bener bosen dah.

"Eh...! Kau sudah datang ya, Temari ?" Tanya sebuah suara laki-laki yang terdengar berat. Langsung kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku dengan suara berat tersebut.

"Chouji ?" Kataku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Kedengarannya bukan suara Chouji, tapi kenapa makhluk itu berdiri didepan pintu sambil tersenyum kearahku ?

"Maaf, aku sedang pilek. Agak aneh ya ?" Tanya Chouji sambil tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajahku.

"Gak juga sih, tapi tampaknya kau harus hati-hati dech" Saranku pada Chouji yang saat itu masih duduk dengan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bisa saja itu radang tenggorokan akut" Kataku sambil memasukkan hapeku kedalam sakuku. Chouji tertawa geli dengan suara anehnya begitu mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah pergi ke dokter kok. Katanya cuma flu biasa" Kata Chouji sambil nyengir kearahku.

"Lagipula, Shikamaru juga bilang tidak apa-apa kok" Kata Chouji sambil berjalan kearahku dan duduk disampingku. Awalnya sih aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi begitu melihat suasana kelas yang sepi ini, dan juga kelasku berada di lantai dua, benar-benar mendebarkan.

Kurasakan debaran jantungku sangat terasa sekali. Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat berdebar-debar seperti ini. Padahal biasanya dia juga langsung duduk di sampingku dan menyontek pekerjaanku.

Entah kenapa dia tidak menyontek pada si nanas itu. Dia kan jauh lebih lebih lebih lebih (lebay kali...!) jenius daripada aku.

"Temari, apakah kamu, suka pada Shikamaru ?" Tanyanya dengan nada tajam sambil memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja bilang seperti ini ? Apa maksud perkataanmu, dasar buntelan gendut ?

"Kenapa tanya tiba-tiba ?" Kataku balik bertanya pada bocah gendut itu. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu sejenak.

"Gak papa, pengin tau aja" Kata Chouji dengan ekspresi tidak tahunya. Tidak, ini mungkin terlalu tiba-tiba.

Mungkin Shikamaru mencoba untuk memata-matai aku dengan buntelan yang satu ini.

"Gak tuh" Jawabku cuek meskipun dengan berat hati aku harus mengakui kalo aku suka pada Shikamaru. Tapi ini gak adil, masa dia gunakan Chouji untuk memata-mataiku.

Apa gunanya coba, membuka kejutan yang dia sendiri udah tau isinya apa. Aku hanya ingin dia langsung mengatakannya padaku, di depan mataku. Bukannya melalui barisan kalimat mutiara yang tercetak di layar hape.

"Oh, begitu ya" Kata Chouji sambil berpaling dari wajahku. Kulihat dia dengan wajah heran. Tampaknya dia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk berkomat-kamit entah lagi ngapain. Baca mantra mungkin, biar si Shikamaru tau kalo aku baru saja ngomong 'gak tuh'.

Crep...! Mataku langsung terbelalak begitu melihat Chouji yang dengan cepat berbalik dan langsung memegang tanganku. Refleks, aku menarik tanganku karena gerakan Chouji yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi tampaknya dia lebih kuat dan dia bisa menahan tanganku agar tidak terlepas dari tangannya.

Baru saja aku mau protes atas perlakuannya, tapi tak jadi begitu aku melihat wajah serius dari Chouji didepanku.

"Temari, maukah kau jadi pacarku ?" Ucapannya langsung membuat mataku terbelalak dengan sukses. Apa-apaan ini ? Ini semua begitu tiba-tiba.

Tenanglah, Temari. Kita analisis ini dengan pelan and calm down.

Mungkin jika begini, Shikamaru bisa mengetahui apakah aku suka padanya atau tidak. Bila aku menerima ini, dia mungkin akan menyerah dari mengejarku dan tak lama kemudian, Chouji akan memutuskanku. Benar-benar licik.

"Aku gak tau apakah aku bisa, tapi aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku janji" Ucap Chouji. Mungkin kesimpulanku diatas benar-benar salah.

Tunggu dulu...! Jika dilihat dari waktunya, saat ini Shikamaru lagi pergi ke Oto. Itu artinya Chouji sedang mencari kesempatan untuk menembakku. Mungkin dengan begini, aku bisa melihat apakah Shikamaru benar-benar mencintaiku.

"Baiklah, Chouji_-kun_"

**-0-**

Mungkin aku agak berlebihan dalam pengambilan keputusan ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak menunjukkan respect yang signifikan sejak menembakku saat kelas sepuluh dulu.

Aku sudah bilang pada Chouji agar tidak mengatakan pada siapa-siapa dulu sampai aku memberinya izin. Tentu saja saat Shikamaru datang.

"Temari, jangan ngelamun aja. Cepat kerjain soal didepan" Kata sensei dengan nada judes. Kulihat soal yang berada di papan tulis tersebut. Agak sulit sih, tapi aku bisa lah.

Kulirik Chouji yang mengacungkan jempolnya padaku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku sambil terus berjalan ke papan tulis.

Kugoreskan ujung spidol berwarna biru tersebut sambil terus berpikiran tentang Shikamaru. Apakah dia memang bener bersikap seperti itu ? Kenapa dia tidak ngomong langsung aja ?

Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar diatas kepalaku sambil mengiringiku mengerjakan soal yang ternyata lumayan rumit tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah papan putih tersebut hampir penuh dengan tulisanku, aku pun berdiri sambil menghadap sensei-ku.

"Baiklah, lain kali jangan nglamun lagi" Kata sensei tersebut yang hanya kujawab dengan anggukan pelan dan seulas senyuman manis kearah sensei tersebut.

"Baiklah, cepat catat di buku kalian" Kata sensei tersebut sambil mempersilahkanku untuk kembali ketempat dudukku. Aku pun berjalan melewati deret-deret kursi yang berisi murid yang sedang menulis tersebut.

Kududukkan tubuhku sambil mencorat-coret kertas yang berada didepanku.

"Kau kelihatannya punya masalah" Kata Chouji yang memang biasanya juga duduk di depanku. Kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajah Chouji yang berada dibangku depanku sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kutundukkan kembali.

"Bukan kok" Kataku berusaha untuk terdengar ceria. Aku masih kepikiran tentang Shikamaru. Biasanya dia juga gak begini.

"Kau gak bo'ong kan ?" Tanya Chouji sambil menatapku dengan tajam. Aku tak kuat lama-lama menatap lama mata yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan tajam tersebut.

"Nggak lah" Kataku singkat sambil memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh si sensei didepan.

"Tuh, kamu diliatin sensei. Perhatikan pelajaran donk" Sungutku pada Chouji sambil melempar pandangan pada sensei yang juga menatap kami dengan tatapan tajam tersebut.

"Kalian ngapain ?" Tanya sensei tersebut sambil berjalan kearahku.

"Dia mau minta ajarin tentang soal yang baru saja kukerjakan" Kataku mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan tajam menusuk dari mata violet miliknya.

"Perhatikan pelajaran terlebih dahulu" Kata sensei tersebut mengatakan dengan nada sarkastik.

"Baik sensei" Kataku sambil melihat kearah papan tulis bertuliskan banyak sekali tulisan gaje dari senseiku yang satu ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pikiranku kembali sibuk dengan apa yang baru saja kupikirkan barusan. Benarkah Shikamaru melakukan hal ini ? Atau analisisku yang salah besar ?

Kuputuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Walaupun aku masih penasaran tentang hal ini.

**-0-**

"Temari...!" Seru Chouji ketika aku mau keluar dari kelas untuk pulang. Kelas sudah bubar sekitar lima menit yang lalu dan aku baru saja mau pulang setelah mencatat beberapa catatan yang banyak sekali.

Kuputar kepalaku serta pandanganku menuju ke cowok berbadan gendut yang sedang berlari-lari kearahku.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku dengan ekspresi datar kearah Chouji.

"Mau gak pulang bersamaku ?" Tanya Chouji sambil nyengir kearahku. Aku langsung saja mengangguk. Yah...! Lumayanlah, uang angkotku bisa kugunakan untuk keperluan lainnya.

"Yuk...!" Ajak Chouji sambil tersenyum riang. Dengan riang, aku pun berjalan berdampingan dengan Chouji.

Suit...! Suit...! Suara siulan nakal terdengan menyeruak masuk kedalam telingaku.

"Ternyata kau selingkuh ya, Temari" Kata seorang bocah dengan rambut berwarna biru muda sambil tersenyum sinis kearahku. Kuangkat sebelah alisku kearah cowok tersebut.

"Suka-suka gue dong" Kataku sambil berjalan menjauh dari depan kelas bersama dengan Chouji didepanku.

"Kau sudah tau rumahku kan ?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan dibelakang Chouji. Chouji hanya tersenyum geli sambil tetap berjalan kearah depan.

"Tahu dong. Dulu, kan aku datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu" Kata Chouji sambil terkikik geli. Aku langsung manyun begitu mendengar ucapan Chouji tersebut. Mengingat peristiwa perayaan ultahku beberapa bulan yang lalu membuatku sangat malu.

Aku diguyur ditengah lapangan basket dan dilempari beberapa butir telor dan beribu-ribu butir tepung saat ultah. Padahal semuanya kuundang saat perayaan di kos-kosanku, kenapaaku malah dinistai macam itu. Bener-bener dah.

"Rumahku di Sunagakure lho" Kataku mengingatkan Chouji bahwa itu cuman kos-kosanku.

"Biarin, jika kamu mau. Aku bisa juga mengantarkanmu ke Sunagakure" Kata Chouji. Bualannya terlihat sangat jelas sekali.

"Whatever you say" Kataku sambil berjalan menuju kearah gerbang sekolah. Sedangkan si Chouji berjalan dengan santai sambil memutar-mutarkan kunci motornya di jari telunjuknya menuju tempat parkir dengan seulas senyuman lebar.

"Temari, kau nunggu siapa ?" Sapa seseorang dengan nada lembut. Kutolehkan kepalaku melihat kepala sekolah sedang tersenyum dengan lembut kearahku.

"Chouji" Jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum dan berjabat tangan dengan wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Tak lupa pula, kucium tangannya.

"Kukira lagi nungguin anak OSIS lainnya" Kata kepala sekolah yang langsung membuatku kaget dengan ucapannya.

"Maksud ibu ?" Tanyaku dengan nada penasaran kearah kepala sekolah.

"Tadi si ketua OSIS, Karin mencarimu. Apakah kamu sudah bertemu dengannya ?" Kugelengkan kepalaku mendengar ucapan kepala tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengarlah sesuatu pengumuman dari pengeras suara.

"Temari, dari kelas 11 IPA, harap segera menuju ke sumber suara. Sekali lagi, temari, harap segera menuju ke sumber suara" Suara ini, aku mengenalinya sebagai suara Karin-senpai yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS.

Kulihat Chouji sedang mengendarai motornya sambil manyun kesal. Mungkin dia mendengar pengumuman barusan sehingga dia manyun kayak gitu.

"Gomen ne, Chouji_-kun_. Aku ada pertemuan"

**TBC**

Yah…! Ini pengalaman author saat ditikung temen sendiri. Saat author pergi ke untuk mewakili sekolah dalam rangka olimpiade, pulang-pulang gebetan author udah jadian sama temen author sendiri.

Tapi, gak papalah. Pengalaman bias dbuat inspirasi. Lagipula author lebih tertarik ama computer daripada pacaran. Hehe…!

**Happy Read**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

**Love on IOI**

**Kiba's Plan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, ShikaTema**

**Rated : T**

**Hinata's POV**

"Ingat ya, Hanabi-chan. Jangan katakan apapun tentang aku saat berada didepan umum" Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah Hanabi ketika aku benar-benar lelah dikejar-kejar media setelah Hanabi yang salah ucap didepan Sai.

"Iya, iya, aku ingat. Gak usah khawatir, Onee-chan" Kata Hanabi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearahu. Aku langsung merinding begitu melihat kedipan yang tak beralasan tersebut. Pasti gadis berambut coklat ini merencanakan sesuatu pada kakaknya yang imut ini.

"Ya sudah, Onee-chan. Aku ada kuliah beberapa saat lagi" Kata Hanabi-chan sambil mengambil handuknya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan bersenandung riang. Hatiku makin ketar-ketir mendengar senandungannya tersebut.

"Haaah...! Ngapain dipikirin coba" Kataku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di ranjangku. Kupejamkan mataku untuk mengusir rasa lelah yang menerpa tubuhku beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Siapa anak itu ?" Gumamku sambil memikirkan kembali bayangan anak yang tersenyum sinis dengan baju yang berlumuran darah berwarna merah didepan box telepon umum. Siapakah anak itu ?

Ugh...! Kepalaku terasa sakit begitu memikirkan bayangan-bayangan aneh tersebut.

Tok...! Tok...! Tok...! Sebuah bunyi ketukan pelan didepan pintu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku barusan. Ku beringsut dari ranjangku dengan perasaan malas dan juga kepala yang masih sedikit sakit.

"Sebentar" Kataku sambil berjalan kearah pintu kamar apartemenku dan bergegas membuka pintu.

Terlihat sosok dengan jas hujan yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, kecuali bagian bawah mulut dan juga hidungnya. Jas tersebut tampak basah dan beberapa tetes air hujan menetes dari tepi jas tersebut.

"Kiba-kun ?" Kataku begitu menyadari bahwa sosok berjas hujan itu ternyata adalah Kiba. Kiba pun membuka tudungnya dan kemudian menampakkan wajahnya yang ceria dan gigi taringnya yang cukup panjang.

"Masuklah" Kataku sambil mempersilahkan teman band ku tersebut untuk masuk kedalam kamar apartemenku.

Kiba langsung mencopot jas hujannya dan kemudian menggantungkannya di gantungan topi didepan pintu.

"Brrrr...! Hujannya deras banget" Kata Kiba sambil menggigilkan tubuhnya. Aku hanya terkikik pelan mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Mau minum apa, Kiba-kun ?" Tanyaku sambil masuk kedalam dapur mini yang berada disamping toilet.

"Gak usah repot-repot. Kamu punya Whiskey ?" Uh...! Sialan juga dia. Mana punya aku minuman macam begituan.

"Gak ada" Jawabku dengan nada jutek pada cowok berambut coklat jabrik tersebut.

"Just kidding" Katanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kearahku. Kutuangkan secangkir kopi dan juga secangkir teh untuh menghangatkan badan ditengah hujan yang begitu deras diluar apartemenku.

"Jadi, kau ada urusan atau cuma mampir sebentar kesini ?" Tanyaku langsung to the point begitu selesai menuangkan minuman dan membawanya kedepan Kiba.

"Dua-duanya" Kata Kiba sambil menyeruput sedikit kopi buatanku. Aku gak begitu suka kopi sehingga aku tuangkan teh dalam cangkir milikku.

"Kopi buatanmu sangat enak, Hinata ?" Kata Kiba. Sudah banyak sekali dia memuji kopi buatanku tersebut. Meskipun pujiannya sudah sering, bahkan setiap kali dia minum kopi buatanku selalu memuji seperti itu. Tapi aku masih serasa melayang aja mendengar pujiannya tersebut.

"As Usual" Kataku dengan nada sarkastik kearah Kiba yang hanya dijawab dengan cengiran lebar dari bibirnya tersebut.

"Gak gitu juga sih. Tiap kali aku minum kopimu itu, kayak ada yang gimana gitu" Kata Kiba sambil tertawa geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Jangan kaget bila dia sering bertengkar dengan Sai yang notabene anak yang sangat serius dan sarkastik. Orang dianya aja kayak gini.

"Jadi, apa urusanmu ?" Tanyaku langsung to the point. Kiba mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam saku bajunya. Kertas yang sudah lusuh dan tampaknya basah oleh air hujan.

"Kayaknya gak basah-basah amat nih" Kata Kiba sambil menyerah kertas yang agak basah kepadaku sambil nyengir kearahku. Kuambil kertas tersebut dari atas tangan Kiba dan kubaca tulisan lecek dalam kertas tersebut. Kukernyitkan dahiku begitu melihat tulisan tersebut.

"Ini tulisanmu ya ?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Kiba dngan pandangan mengejek. Kiba hanya nyengir innocent kearahku.

"Ah...! Tau aja" Kata Kiba sambil memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya kearahku. Kubaca tulisan yang lebih mirip cakar ayam tersebut dengan sangat susah payah, sampai harus mengorbankan mata minusku.

Ternyata sebuah puisi yang entah dikarang oleh Kiba sendiri. Kupandangi wajah dari Kiba, wajah yang lucu dan pastinya mencerminkan kepribadian orangnya yang suka bercanda. Tak kusangka dia akan mengarang puisi seperti ini.

"Aku menemukannya di atas meja belajarku. Mungkin karanganku dulu waktu aku masih sekolah di SMA. Tapi mungkin jjuga aku menulisnya tanpa sadar" Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum kearahku, senyuman yang sangat misterius. Apa yang dia maksudkan ? Dia memang suka begitu, kadang-kadang dia langsung merubah sikapnya. Bahkan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Katanya itu akan menarik perhatian wanita lebih kuat. Tapi nyatanya dia gak pernah dapet cewek tuh.

"Whatever you say. Terus, mau kuapakan puisi ini ?" Kataku yang menyerah duluan menghadapi makhluk semacam Kiba yang bisa menjadi gila saat dia sedang waras dan menjadi waras saat semua temannya menjadi gila (apaan coba ?).

"Ya, kali aja tuh puisi bisa menginspirasi saat buat lagu" Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum penuh misteri disertai sebuah cengiran tajam kearahku. Kuberpikir sejenak sambil membaca puisi tersebut. Idenya tentang seorang gadis yang tak dapat diraihnya.

Yah...! Meskipun aku suka banget buat lagu, tapi kalo udah ilang feeling lagu tersebut, kayaknya mending gak usah deh. Masa aku yang gadis harus mengejar gadis yang tak dapat kuraih, kan aneh jadinya ?

"Gimana kalo kamu aja yang nyanyi ?" Tawarku pada Kiba sambil menyerahkan potongan puisi tersebut. Kiba tampak terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan sambil mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Yee...! Kamu kan vokalisnya, kok jadi aku yang nyanyi ?" Kata Kiba. Ketahuan banget kalo nih anak gak mau diajak nyani karena suaranya fals banget.

"Tapi, ini bagus lho. Puisimu sungguh menyentuh hati, seorang pria. Tapi maaf, aku seorang wanita" Kataku sambil menyerahkan lembaran berisi puisi tersebut dengan seulas senyuman geli di bibirku.

Krieetttt...! Terdengar suara pintu berderit terbuka dan munculah sosok Hanabi yang memakai setelah mandinya, tanktop ketat dengan celana pendek setengah paha. Kiba yang melihatnya langsung mupeng mendadak dan langsung kuberikan tatapan mematikan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, baka ?" Kataku sambil mengarahkan wajahnya agar tidak terlalu lama memandangi Hanabi yang seksi tersebut.

"Nee-chan, siapa dia ?" Tanya hanabi sambil mengusah-usapkan handuk kerambutnya yang berwarna coklat dan kemudian tersenyum manis kearah Kiba. Kiba hanya mengangguk canggung melihat senyuman Hanabi tersebut.

"Masak kau gak tau sih ? Dia kan Kiba" Kataku sambil menunjuk Kiba dengan sangat tenangnya sambil erkikik geli karena ternyata oh ternyata si Sai lebih terkenal daripada Kiba.

"Ya udah deh. Bodo amat, aku mau kuliah dulu. Entar diomelin dosen. Males...!" Kata Hanabi sambil melenggang pergi menuju kearah kamarnya. Kiba tampak memandangnya dengan muka sepet.

"Asem, adikmu kok acuh gitu sih" Kata Kiba sambil measang wajah sepet kearahku. Aku hanya tersenyu geli mendengar omelan Kiba tersebut.

"Palingan cuma buat kamu aja. Buat Sai enggak kok" Kataku disela-sela senyumanku. Tampak sepertinya Kiba makin dongkol dengan ucapanku barusan yang tampaknya cukup pedas.

"Udah-udah, jangan dipikirin. Aku tadi ngomong sama dia supaya tidak bicara sembarangan bila aku ada di dekat media. Kau tahu kan gosip yang selama ini beredar ?" Kataku sambil memasang wajah menenangkan Kiba yang tampak seperti oang patah hati.

"Apa kau punya rencana buat lagu di IOI ?" Tanya Kiba yang langsung mengalihkan pembicaraannya pada main topic. Aku hana tersenyum sambil berdiri dan mengambil seusatu dari lemariku yang berada tak jauh dari tempat dudukku.

Kubuka sesuau tersebut, yang ternyata adalah laptop dan kemudian kuhidupkan. Beberapa saat kemudian laptop sudah ready untuk digunakan.

"Aku beli software Muse ini beberapa waktu lalu agar aku bisa lebih mudah merancang music. Dan tampaknya aku berhasil" Kataku sambil membuka sebuah software MuseScore yang diperuntukkan bagi paa komposer dalam mengolah musik. Software ini bisa memiliki alat musik yang lengkap. Yaah..! Meskipun entar yang kugunain cuma tiga sih, tapi gak papalah. Buat menghemat waktu.

"Putar aja lah" Kata Kiba yang tampaknya tak sabar dengan musik yang kurancang sendiri di laptop tersebut. Kuputar lagu yang kurancang sendiri tersebut dengan perasaan bangga sambil tersenyum senang mendengar lagu yang selama dua minggu sudah kurancang dengan air mata dan darah (lebay...!).

Suara bass terdengar rendah sebagai intro dari lagu yang akan kunyanyikan tadi. Kemudian suara drum yang tampak mengalun lembut dan kemudian suaraku langsung mengalun dengan nada tinggi yang enak didengar.

"Liriknya kok kayak gak pas ?" Kata kiba begitu mendengar suaraku mengalun lembut di laptopku denan diiringi bunyi ketiga alat musik yang secara harmonis msilih berganti dan mengiringi lirik tersebut dengan serasi.

"Aku belum dapat ide buat liriknya, jadi kubuat kata-kata yang lainnya yang sekiranya pas. Rencananya aku mau mengganti lirik tersebut sekalian rekaman saat Hanabi tidak ada dirumah. Kalo Hanabi ada dirumah katanya berisik dan mengganggu" Kataku sambil terus menikmati alunan suara merduku melalui speaker yang ada pada laptopku, meskipun liriknya sama sekali gak jelas dan beda dari temanya.

"Bagus juga sih" Puji Kiba sambil ikut menikmati lagu yang masih setengah jadi tersebut.

"Jadi, aku masih bingung dengan liriknya. Ngomong-omong, apakah kita dua minggu ini free ?" Tanyaku pada Kiba. Kiba hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil memandangku dengan tatapan datar.

"Tanya saja pada manager" Kata Kiba sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk melongok sebentar kearah jendela.

"Rupanya hujan sudah berhenti, apakah aku bisa pulang sekarang ?" Tanya Kiba yang hanya kujawab dengan anggukan kepala pelan sambil ersenyum dan memasukkan laptopku kedalam mode sleep dan menutupnya. Lalu aku bergegas berjalan menuju pintu untuk merapikan jas hujan Kiba yang tampaknya sudah kering. Hanya saja, lantai yang berada dibawah jas hujan terssebut menjadi becek karena airnya menetes melalui jas hujan.

"Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikannya dua minggu lagi. kita akan punya cukup waktu untuk latihan selama sebulan dan kemudian ada free time beberapa minggu. Tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu, kau harus terlihat fit saat pembukaan IOI nanti" Kata Kiba sambil mengambil jas hujan yang berada ditanganku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya kau serius ama menghadapi acara pembukaan ini. Apa kau mau puisimu tadi kubuatkan sesuatu ?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum kearahny.

"Kalo kau sempat, silahkan saja" Kata Kiba sambil memberikan kertas lusuh dan lecek tadi kepadaku dengan eksprresi serius. Jarang banget bocah kayak kiba bisa berekspresi seserius ini. Dia kan suka sekali membuat banyolan hanya untuk membuat temannya tertawa.

"Karena aku mempunyai rencana tersendiri" Katanya sambil menyeringai kearahku.

Wajahku langsung pucat. Apa yang dia maksudkan ?

**TBC**

Wah...! Kayaknya Shikamaru ama Sasuke udah punya saingan sama-sama nih.

Gomen kalo elihatan mbulet banget. Auhor gak tau kehidupan artis terkenal itu gimana (author bukan artis sih).

**Happy Read**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 01**

**Love on IOI**

**Four Season**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, ShikaTema**

**Rated : T**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Horee...! Aku berhasil, aku berhasil" Teriak Atsui dengan sangat gajenya meloncat-loncat diatas kasur busa yang berada didepan ruang tengah dengan ekspresi riang. Kukernyitkan dahiku melihat pemandangan jaib yang berada didepanku tersebut.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanyaku sambil menatap aneh kearah Atsui yang masih berteriak riang kemudian turundari kassur bsa tersebut. Bisa kena marah dia bila kasur tersebut jebol ataupun tidak melar lagi. Bahkan bisa saja dia disurh mengganti lima kali lipat.

"Akhirnya berakhir, aku bisa terbebas dari penderitaanku. Meskipun aku sudah jelas kalah, tapi kau berhasil masuk OSN" Kata Atsui dengan sangat gajenya. Aku dan Shikamaru cuma terlohok heran mendengar ucapan Atsui ersebut. Kok bisa-bisanya dia tidak peduli sama hassilnya dan tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk masuk IOI. Anak ini gak waras.

"Kupikir kau kesurupan. Dasar merepotkan" Kaata Shikamaru sambil ngeloyor pergi dari hadapan Atsui dan masuk kekamarnya dan kemudian tiduran sambil mendengarkan musik disalah satu telinganya. Kalo ditanya kenapa dia pake sebelah telinga mesti jawabnya, agar gak budek seperti kau kalo lagi pake headset.

"Besok ni acaranya apa ?" Tanya Atsui sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kamarku. Kutengokkan kepalaku karah pemuda berambut coklat pasi itu sebelum akhirnya aku kembali menghadap kearah layar laptopku,

"Besok akan diadakan rkreasi sebelum pengumuman" Kataku sambil menghidupkan laptopku dan kemudian menekan passwordnya lalu segera menhubungkan laptopku melalui koneksi wi-fi yang ada di hotel ini. Lalu dengan segera aku mendownload beberapa film dan software yang kemudian aku antrikan dan aku atur agar didownload satu perstu. Setelah semuanya sselesai, aku langsung berbaring di tempat tidurku. Disisi Shikamaru yang masih berbaring memandang awan dengan iringan lagu dari headsetnya.

"Apa kau yakin akan menang ?" Tanyaku pada Shikamaru. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian membuka hapenya

"Kau kan bisa lihat discoreboard umum. Tapi itu juga gak menentukan, soalnya itu di freeze setelah empat jam berlalu. Kukira ada juga orang yang menyelesaikan submissionnya satu jam terakhir tersebut" Kata Shikamaru dengan malas, Aku pun hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan tabletku yang kemudian kusetel video dari Four Season sambil memasang headset di telingaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar sayup-sayup suara Atsui memanggilku. Aku langsung menoleeh kearah Atusi yang berada diluar kamarku sambil mematikan video yang aku putar.

"Apaan sih ?" Kataku dengan wajah kesal kearah Atsui yang tampaknya panik tersebut.

"Kamu udah dapet tiket belum ?" Tanya Atsui dengan nada panik plus cemas. Aku hanya memandang aneh kearahnya.

"Tiket apaan ?" Tanyaku pada pemuda berambut pirang pasir yang tengah panik setengah mati tersebut.

"Tiket yang itu tuh, yang ke Otogakure Science center" Kata Atsui dengan nada yang panik. Science center ? Jadi dia belum ambil tiket ? Dari tadi siang ngapain coba ?

"Di reception ada pembagian piagam plus tiket ke Science Center" Kataku cuek sambil kembali menuju kedalam kamarku yang disana masih terbaring dengan damai Shikamaru dengan headset yang menemaninya dikuping kirinya.

"Ada apa dengan si rambut pasir itu ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil terus memejamkan matanya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku sambil berbaring disebelahnya.

"Entahlah" Kataku dengan cuek. Setelah itu aku sukses tertidur dengan headset yang terus menyala dikupingku.

**-0-**

Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku untuk segera membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba saja masuk tanpa adanya pemberitahuan. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah jendela yang masih terbuka gordennya dan menunjukkan langit kemerahan dengan matahari yang terbenam.

Pantas saja aku silau, mataharinya aja pas banget gini. Sepertinya matahai senja mau menggoda tidurku dengan sinarnya yang lembut dan berwarna kemerahan tersebut. Kudengar suara aliran air yang cukup deras dari arah kamar mandi yang sekarang sedang tertutup. Rupanya Shikamaru sedang mandi. Yah...! Aku harus menunggunya sampai dia selesai mandi.

Krieetttt...! Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi deritan pintu yang terbuka dan tampaklah Shikamaru dengan handuk yang tergantung dibahunya yang lebar.

"Giliranmu Sasuke. Kurasa kau harus cepat karena kita tidak mau kehabisan makan malam" Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum kecil dan menggantungkan handuk tersebut di tempat gantungan handuk yang berada di samping pintu kamar mandi.

Aku pun bergegas mengambil peralatan mandiku dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan wajah yang masih pun mandi seperti biasanya didalam kamar mandi yang sangat mewah tersebut. Tapi aku orang desa sih, sehingga mandinya oun cara tradisional.

"Segernya" Kataku begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan segar sambil mengelap sisa-sisa air yang menetes dari ravenku. Kulihat Shikamaru yang tampak tenang menungguku diatas ranjangnya sambil memainkan laptopnya.

"Kau gak makan ?" Tanyaku pada si rambut nanas tersebut.

"Aku nungguin kamu tau" Kata Shikamaru sambil tergelak pelan. Aku pun menggantungkan handukku di tempat yang sama seperti Shikamaru menggantungkannya.

"Hotelnya mewah dan besar, tapi tak punya jam. Aneh banget ya ?" Kataku sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Emang gue pikirin. Ayo cepat makan" Kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan dengan cepat menuju keluar kamar. Aku langsung berjalan mengikutinya dengan sebuah wajah datar.

Kami memang selalu memasang wajah datar dan tidak terlalu berbincang-bincang, apalagi masalah cewek. Yah...! Ngapain juga ngurusin cewek. Mending makan yang kenyang meskipun makanan itu mahal.

**-0-**

Bis yang kutumpangi seperinya sudah penuh dengan penumpang. Kucari tempat duduk yang kosong disana-sini dan ternyata aku tidak menemukan apapun untuk diduduki.

Yup...! Aku dan para siswa yang ikut olimpiade komputer akan rekreasi setelah penat menatap layar monitor selama tiga hari penuh. Bener-bener buat mata lelah dan ngantuk.

"Gimana kalo bis lain aja" Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap pelan. Kulihat pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang yang duduk dengan tenang di depan, dan tampaknya dua kursi disamping anak itu kosong. Kuhampiri anak yang tampakna kukenal tersebut dengan maksud agar aku bisa duduk disebelahnya.

"Neji" Sapaku sambil tersenyum cool seperti biasanya pada cowok bearambut coklat tersebut yang ternyata adalah Neji.

"Eh...! Ternyata kau juga disini ya ? Gimana soalnya kemarin. Kayaknya kamu memimpin deh di scoreboard" Kat Neji sambil tersenyum meledek kearahku. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku dengan heran kearah anak berambut coklat tersebut. Terserah dech dia mau bilang apa, aku juga gak pernah lihat scoreboard yang diupload di internet.

"Terserah dengan hal itu" Kataku sambil duduk disamping Neji yang langsung diikuti oleh Shikamaru yang langsung duduk sambil memasang headsetnya.

"Kenapa kau pasang headsetnya saat perjalanan ?" Tanya Neji sambil memandang aneh kepada Shikamaru.

"Dia orangnya mudah mabuk darat. Biasanya mabuk darat disebabkan oleh tidak seimbangnya organ keseimbangan yang berada di teling dalam. Dia menyumpal telinganya untuk mengurangi efek mabuk darat tersebut. Aku juga sama seperti dia, cuman aku hanya melakukannya bila aku melakukan perjalanan jauh" Jelasku pada Neji yang hanya terlohok mendengar ucapanku barusan. Aku pun memasang headsetku setelah mengetahui kalo Otogakure Science Center berada cukup jauh dari sini dan bersiap untuk memejamkan mataku dan akhirnya aku tertidur meskipun tidak begitu pulas.

**-0-**

Kulihat antrean panjang yang berada didepanku. Antreannya panjang banget kayak ular yang lagi antre beras didepan toko. Kudesahkan nafasku pelan sambil mengeluh tentang antrean ini dengan suara pelan tentunya.

"Hei...! Yang didepan ini lagi boker ditempat ya ?" Kata Shikamaru sambil berusaha untuk melihat kedepan antrean yang panjang cuma buat masuk Otogakure Science Center seperti ini.

"Ya juga. Belum buka kali nih Science Center" Kataku sambil jongkok diantara para antrean yang sekarang lagi berdiri tersebut. Lelah tau, berdiri selama hampir satu jam didepan gerbang masuk Science Center. Sepertinya para murid semuanya antusias banget kalo diajak ke Science Center.

Wajar lah, kan disini tempatnya ilmu. Banyak banget pecobaan-percobaan yang bisa dilakukan discience center ini. Tapi sepertinya kebanyakan untuk bidang Fisika. Lihat aja tuh wajah-wajah para olimpiade Fisika, calon fisikawan. Semuanya pada sumringah dan dengan semangat menobrol bareng sama tema-temannya. Entah juga ngobrol apaan.

Aku juga tertarik sih sama yang begituan, soalnya aku juga suka cari artikel yang berhubungan dengan hal menarik seputar IPA. Tapi aku lebih suka yang Kimia dan Fisika, kalo Biologi mah, angkat kaki alias, Kabuuuurrr...!

"Para peserta Olimpiade Sains Nasional harap menunggu beebrapa saat lagi karena tiket kalian masih belum kami verifikasikan. Bila kalian lelah, sudah tersedia lantai hitam yang sangat bersih ini untuk kalian duduki. Tenang saja, gak kotor kok" Suara seorang perempuan dengan sangat lantangnya berteriak dengan menggunakan pengeras sauara untuk menyuruh para peserta agar bisa duduk dilantai.

"Gokil banget tau ucapannya" Kata Shikamaru sambil nyengir malas kearahku. Aku yang sedang jongkok pun langsung mendudukkan tubuhku diatas lantai yang 'bersih' ini.

"Kayaknya emang bersih juga" Kata Shikamaru sambil duduk disampingku setelah mengusap-usap lantai yang berada dibawahnya.

Kupandangi beberapa anak yang satu persatu mulai tumbang dengan sendirinya dan duduk dengan tenang di lantai yang bersih tersebut. Dan akhirnya, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang berdiri salama kurang lebih satu jam. Dan akhirnya, setelah menunggu selama satu jam lebih untuk masuk kedalam, pintu gerbang itu pun di buka.

Para peserta langsung berdiri dengan serentak dan kemudian suasana menjadi riuh didepan pintu gerbang yang baru saja dibuka tersebut. Aku pun berdiri dengan malas karena merasa sudah peewe dengan tempat dudukku yang tadi dan sekarang aku harus berdiri dan menganter kembali menuju gerbang.

"Dasar merepotkan" Gumam Shikamaru yang rupanya tadi sudah ngantuk berat dan sekarang telah malas untuk menggerakkan kakinya yang rupanya sudah lemes banget tuh lutut untuk bergerak. Bener-beer dah tuh anak.

"Dasar tukang tidur" Celetuk seserang dengan suara meledek. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara dan kudaapati Kimimaro yang nyengir kearahku sambil berjalan mendekat. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku sambil melihat cowok berambut biru muda tersebut yang sekarang sedang tersenyum meleedek kearah Shikamaru yang masih berwajah malas.

"Yo" Kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak Kimimaro pelan. Kimimaro menyisihkan tangan SHikamaru dari pundaknya, seolah merasa risih dengan salam daari Kimimaro tersebut.

"Jangan berwajah males gitu kali. Ini Science Center, apa kau gak kepingin masuk kedalam ? Rugi lho kalo tidak ikut masuk, kan kamu sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Konoha" Kata Kimimaro dengan wajah serius. Aku hanya mendesahkan nafasku pelan mendengar ucapan Kimimaro tersebut.

"Kau juga belum pernah kesini kan ?" Tanyaku pada Kimimaro. Kimimaro tampak terkejut mendengar ucapanku tersebut.

"How do you know that ?" Katanya dengan nada yang cukup terkejut. Kemudian dia tertawa mengejek.

"Biaya masuknya mahal banget" Kata Kimimaro sambil berjalan kedepanku, karena sepertinya aantrean sudah mulai berjalan.

Sepertinya asyik, aku selalu menunggu saat-saat seperti ini.

**TBC**

Wah...! Sepertinya buat chapter depan, saya harus menyertakan beberapa science didalamnya. Dan gomen kalo updatenya agak lama.

Mungkin yang Love on IOI ini akan update seminggu sekali. Meskipun liburan gini author masih cukup sibuk dan gak sempet nulis fic gara-gara hape author rusak, sehingga harus bolak-balik kewarnet.

**Happy Read**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 01**

**Love on IOI**

**Four Season**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, ShikaTema, KimiHizu**

**Rated : T**

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Yay...! Akhirnya aku bisa masuk kedalam" Kata cowok dengan rambut coklat yang telah sukses melewati pemeriksaan yang berada di depan gerbang dari gedung science center.

Pemeriksaan yang dilewati cuma pemeriksaan barang bawaan dan sepertinya, tidak boleh membawa makanan apa pun.

"Curang nih. Masak gak boleh bawa bekal sih" Kata Kimimaro protes dengan kebijakan abal-abal dari manajeman Science center. Aku hanya memutar mataku mendengar keluhan dari cowok berambut biru keputihan ini.

"Yah...! Ada-ada aja caranya mereka membuat keuntungan" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil entah kepada siapa.

Memang sih, didalem sini banyak banget toko-toko yang menjual makanan baik yang cuman snack ringan, maupun makanan berat (Yah...! Macem buldozer dan tank lah, atau kalo mau yang lebih ekstrim bisa pake kapal tanker).

"Harganya gak sesuai dengan harga dipasaran" Kataku sambil berjalan dan merogoh sakuku yang berisi uangku. Aku hanya mengambil sebagian saja buat uang jajan, tapi kayaknya budgetku tidak akan cukup buat beli beberapa makanan disini dech. Aku tadi bawa bekal dari snack hotel tapi langsung disita oleh si penjaga gerbang (maksudnya Shinigami). Jadi, aku bakalan puasa sampe nanti jatah makan siang nih. Dasar merepotkan.

"Aku bawa snack lho" Kata Neji yang langsung membuatku bersama Sasuke dan Kimimaro langsung melotot kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Bisa-bisanya nih anak orang membawa snack masuk.

"Nih, ada ruang rahasia dibalik tasku. Aku membuatnya saat aku memperbaiki tasku. Biasanya aku menyimpan tab dan juga beberapa barang penting seperti foto cewek didalemnya. Jadi aman dech" Kata Neji dengan wajah innocent. Gila nih anak...! Ntar kalo dirampas baru mampus lo...!

"Ya udah dech...! Sekarang kita kemana nih ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap kearah tiga lainnya untuk pergi kemana duluan. Aku tampak berpikir dan melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan tempat yang asyik dikunjungi.

"Bagaimana kalo kesana ? Kayaknya bagus tuh" Kata Neji sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah ruangan dengan bagian depan berwarna hijau dan berbentuk sebuah kadal raksasa alias Dinosaurus.

"Sepertinya keren" Kataku sambil berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya.

Ruangan itu berbentuk seperti labirin dan kita bisa menjumpai beberapa sekat yang terdiri dari beberapa patung dan monitor untuk mempelajari apa itu dinosaurus.

"Lihat artikel didepan gerbang ini. Dinosaurus adalah reptil yang tidak boleh hidup di zaman digital seperti ini karena akan mengganggu keseimbangan dunia. Seratus tahun kemudian, kami menemukan avatar yang akan menyeimbangkan dunia" Teriak Neji kearah kami bertiga.

Gubrrak...! Langsung saja kami bertiga masuk tanpa menghiraukannya dengan sebuah pandangan yang seolah-olah tak kenal dengan makhluk berambut ccoklat tersebut.

Aku pun berjalan dengan tenang menuju kesebuah patung dinosaurus yang cukup besar, berkaki belakang yang kuat dan berkulit terang. Kulihat sekilas aniimasi yang berada dibawah patung tersebut dan mulai membaca teksnya.

Maiasaura, adalah dinosaurus pemakan tumbuhan yang merawat anaknya dan meletakkan telurnya dikawah gunung berapi agar hangat.

"Jadi, ini yang namanya Maiasaura" Kataku sambil melihat kearah patung kadal raksasa tersebut. Kelihatannya jinak dan tampak sangat pengasih, kalo kubaca dari teksnya sih.

Kuberjalan lagi dan menemukan bahwa ketiga temanku sedaang ngerumpi didepan sebuah simulasi yang menggambarkan seekor dinosaurus dengan sayap lebar dan paruh panjang sedang brdiri dengan sombongnya di atas sebuah tebing besar.

"Bukannya ini Pterosaurus, dia terbang dengan menggunakan sayap lebarnya untuk menangkap arus udara yang mengalir dan hanya bisa diterbangkan dari tempat tinggi. Mirip layang-layang lah" Kataku sambil melihat kearah tiga orang yang legi ngrumpi gaje tersebut. Sasuke tampak mengernyi heran dan beberapa saat kemudia dia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu caranya" Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil alih simulasi yang ternyata adalah sebuah game. Simpel sih, cuman membawa pterosaurus untuk meneyberangi tebing yang tinggi.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Neji yang berjalan kearah dinosaurus yang berbulu, mirip burung.

"Ini nenek moyangnya burung ya ?" Kata Neji sambil melihat kearah teks yang berada di depan dinosaurus tersebut.

"Arkeopterix, pernah diduga sebagai nenek moyang dari burung yang ber-evolusi dari dinosaurus. Tapi bukti itu terbantahkan dengan ditemukannya fosil burung sempurna, yang bahkan sudah ada sekitar dua ratus juta tahun sebelum masa arkeopterix. Ini menunjukkan bahwa arkeopterix bukan nenek moyang burung. Apakah disana tertulis begitu ?" Tanyaku pada Neji yang membaca tulisan tersebut. Neji mengangguk sambil menyeringai kearahku.

"Rupanya kau tau banyak ya ?" Katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu keluar. Aku pun mencari kawan-kawanku dan akan mengajak mereka keluar.

"Hei...! Bukankahini t-rex ?" Tanya Kimimaro ketika akan kuajak keluar bersama dengan Sasuke. Kulihat kembali dinosaurus yang berdiri pada dua kaki belakangnya tersebut.

"Benar. Gigi depannya yang besar dan tajam serta cakarnya yang kuat membantunya dalam perburuannya" Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak seperti harimau atau singa, t-rex berburu dengan cukup cerdik dan menyergap mangsanya saat dalam perjalanan. Dia memakan mangsanya hidup-hidup, tidak seperti singa yang membunuh mangsanya terlebih dahulu" Kataku menyambung ucapan Sasuke.

"Dia melemahkan mangsanya dengan mengigit bagian perut dan membenturkannya agar dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dan dia memakan bagian perutnya agar si mangsa masih hidup ketika dia memakannya" Kata Sasuke.

"Hal lain yang spesial dari t-rex adalah matanya yang mampu menangkap gerakan sekecil apapun. Jadi bila kau diserang t-rex, maka jangan bergerak dan dia tidak akan menangkapmu" Kataku menyelesaikan akhir dari penjelasan kami berdua.

"Wow...! Kau benar-benar tau banyak. Persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh teks ini" Kata Kimimaro.

"Hei...! Cepetan, entar kita gak ada waktu buat mengunjungi bilik lain" Kata Neji dengan wajah tak sabar. Dan kemudian kami berempat segera keluar dari bilik dinosaurus untuk mengunjungi bilik lain.

"Bagimana kalo kita kesana ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah gerbang dengan logo labu elemenyer dan cairan berwarna hijau kental.

"Kukira ini akan keren" Kata Kimimaro dengan semangat.

"Bilik kimia" Kataku sambil berjalan dengan mengantongi kedua tanganku memasuki bilik tersebut.

Begitu aku memasuki bilik, aku langsung disambut dengan bau cuka yang sangat menyengat dibagian pintu gerbangnya. Banyak sekali anak-anak yang ikut olimpiade kimia masuk ke bilik ini. Ya iya lah.

"Asam dan basa ya ?" Kata Sasuke begitu memasuki bilik tersebut dan langsung bisa mengenali bau asam cuka yang menyengat.

"Buat apa cuka masuk kedalam bilik ini ? Ini bukan bilik tata boga lho" Kata Neji dengan sangat tidak elitnya mengatakan hal bodoh.

"Ini bukan asam cuka biasa, asam cuka glasial. Terlalu berbahaya untuk digunakan di tata boga" Kataku menjelaskan.

"Asam cuka dapur memiliki kepekatan kurang dari satu molar. Tapi, asam cuka glasial memiliki kepekatan lebih dari sepuluh molar. Meskipun dia asam lemah, tapi sifat-sifat korosifnya mungkin akan mulai jelas" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk dan mengangkat sebuah gelas kimia yang tertutup rapat.

"Asam klorida. Kau penasaran ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik kearahku.

"Sepertinya begitu, aku penasaran dengan fakta bahwa asam klorida bisa dengan mudah melelehkan sebatang logam" Kataku sambil menyeringai. Sasuke mengembalikan gelas kimia tersebut pada tempatnya.

"Sayang sekali, kita tidak diperbolehkan mengujinya" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan beranjak dari sana. Kulihat beberapa anak kimia terliha berkerumun untuk menyaksikan percobaan, mungkin percobaan asam basa dan garam.

Tapi kelihatannya beberapa dari mereka juga berusaha mereaksikan beberapa logam alkali. Kulihat mereka memutar-mutar dan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan natrium yang tersimpan dalam minyak agar dia tidak bereaksi dengan udara.

"Spektrum apa itu ?" Tanya Kimimaro sambil menunjuk kearah spektrum yang berada tak jauh darinya. Tapi tampaknya ruangan itu dipagari oleh pagar kaca.

"Kelihatannya itu uranium, yang itu karbon, dan yang itu Iodin" Kataku mencoba untuk mengira-ngira apakah yang berada di dudukan tersebut.

"Kurang tepat. U-235, adalah yang terlangka dalam jenisnya. Memancarkan sinar radioaktif, aku kurang mengerti radioaktif jenis apa. Mungkin alfa" Kata seseorang cewek dengan rambut biru muda yang menatap ketiga benda tersebut. Cewek itu tersenyum manis sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Betul kan ?" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, entahlah" Kata Sasuke tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan gadis tersebut.

"Aku pernah dengar, Uranium-235 digunakan untuk memacu reaksi berantai yang melibatkan pelepasan energi nuklir yang sangat besar karena Uranium-235 akan melepaskan tiga buah partikel nuklir. Prinsip yang digunakan oleh bom atom" Kataku sambil melihat kearah uranium yang tergeletak tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, iodin itu pasti adalah I-131 yang biasa digunakan untuk pemeriksaan medis dan sel kanker. Lalu karbon itu tentunya C-14 yang digunakan untuk analisis fosil purba" Kata Sasuke melanjutkan ucapanku.

" , aku Hizumi, Hatsukori Hizumi. Kalian dari daerah mana ? Aku kok gak melihat kalian saat tes kemarin. Kalian ikut kimia kan ?" Kata Hizumi sambil berjalan mendekat kearah kami berempat.

"Aku ikut komputer" Kataku sambil sedikit tersenyum kaku menghadapi gadis manis yang satu ini.

"Hah...! Emangnya itu dipelajari di komputer ? Kok kalian tahu banyak ?" Tanya Hizumi sambil memasang wajah terkejut.

"Actually, itu pelajaran anak kelas dua belas. Tapi tampaknya baru radioaktif dasar. Mungkin ada beberapa partikel Polonium dan radium dalam uranium tersebut. Polonium dan radium ditemukan oleh marie curie yang juga menemukan bahwa radioaktif itu berbahaya bagi kehidupan sehingga produksinya dibatasi" Kata Sasuke.

"Selain itu, beberapa partikel memancarkan sinar yang tidak wajar seperti positron dan juga penangkapan elektron berada di sekitar atom pusat" Kataku menjelaskan pada gadis manis itu.

"Dan dengan demikian ditemukanlah partikel baru yang dibuatkan cabang tersendiri, baik dalam fisika maupun kimia. Kimia inti dan..."

"Fisika partikel" Potongku pada penjelasan Sasuke barusan yang hanya ditatap dengan tatapan heran dari Hizumi.

"Fine. Kalian berdua pandai juga" Kata Hizumi memujiku bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau anak kimia dari tadi ada disini ?" Tanya Kimimaro yang tampaknya merasa dicuekin oleh kami bertiga.

"Aku merasa kalo kimia itu keren. Jadi aku kesini" Kata Hizumi sambil memandangi isotop-isotop tersebut.

"Kupikir kau harus mengunjungi bilik lainnya" Kata Kimimaro sambil menarik tanan Hizumi menjauh dari situ dan berjalan keluar menuju bilik Geografi. Dia mau memperlihatkan kemampuannya ternyata.

"Terus, kita akan ikutin dia atau gimana ?" Tanya neji sambil menunjuk kearah Kimimaro yang berjalan beriririnag dengan Hizumi.

"Sebaiknya ya. Karena ketika Hizumi akan balik ke teman-temannya, dia akan sibuk mencari kita" Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba untuk tetap tidak menghilangkan jejak kedua insan tersebut. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Kimimaro yang sedang berjalan dengan sangat senangnya tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia juga sama seperti kita" Kataku sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan olehnya.

"Hope we'll win tomorrow"

**TBC**

Mungkin dua chapter selanjutnya akan berbeda, yaitu Neji's POV dan juga Kimimaro's POV (buat bonus).

Besok adalah pengumuman siapa saja yang lolos buat ke olimpiade tingkat internasional.

Dan, special thank to Hizumi yang telah mengirimkan OC nya buat saya, sebenernya setelah Shikamaru dan Sasuke pergi ke Science Center, saya mau langsung aja mereka berdua udah pulang dan diumumkan di sekolahnya. Tapi, tampaknya Hizumi memberikan say aide yang lebih baik, thanks ya…!

**Happy Read**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 01**

**Love on IOI**

**Four Medalist**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, ShikaTema, KimiHizu**

**Rated : T**

**Kimimaro's POV**

"Kau tegang gak ?" Tanyaku pada cowok berambut kecoklatan yang tampaknya sedang dengan tenangnya menonton anime di televisi dengan kualitas HD yang di tayangkan di sebuah stasiun televisi yang aku gak tau apa namanya.

Dia memandangku sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali ke alam televisinya.

"Gak tuh" Katanya dengan cuek. Aku hanya mengernyit heran menghadapi makhluk gaje yang satu ini, bisa-bisanya dia gak tegang saat pengumuman para medalist.

"Aku sih, udah jelas kalah. Kulihat di scoreboard kalo aku berada di peringkat sembilan. Lain dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang tampaknya bisa lebih memperoleh medali. Sasuke mencetak angka tinggi di scoreboar dan Shikamaru menyusulnya" Kata Neji yang membuat aku terkejut. Jadi selama ini, pemenang dari olimpiade komputer sudah ditentukan ? Enak juga sih, gak tegang.

"Tapi itu sudah difreeze. Jadi scoreboard itu sudah tidak di perbarui lagi bila waktu tinggal satu jam. Jadi, itu semua peringkat saat di empat jam pertama. Jadi ada kemungkinan posisi kelima akan disusul oleh peserta dibawahnya. Jadi PHP tuh diposisi kelima" Kata Neji sambil nyengir kearahku. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah bahuku.

"Udah jam 07.30 loh, kamu kok masih disini ?" Tanyaku seraya mengambil tasku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari atas ranjangku.

"Aku nungguin kamu bego" Kata Neji sambil mengambil tas punggungnya dan bersiap menuju pintu.

"Heh...! Biasanya kamu kan soliter, sendirian" Kataku heran menghadapi makhluk komputer yang terdampar diantara makhluk bebatuan.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu" Katanya sambil menyeringai kearahku. Dahiku mengernyit perlahan mendengar ucapan tersebut.

Apa gerangan yang akan ditanyakannya ?

**-0-**

"Lama bener nih bisnya. Katanya kemarin suruh jam delapan udah siap, mana buktinya ?" Kata Neji yang tampak misuh-misuh sendiri begitu melihat bis yang akan mengantarkannya menuju ke tempat penutupan masih molor beberapa jam.

"Penutupannya jam 8 kan ? Ini sudah hampir jam setengah sepuluh" Kataku sambil mendesah pelan melihat arlojiku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. Apa-apaan ini ? Masa' kita gak ikut penutupan sih, pembukaannya kita juga gak ikut.

"Kita ke restoran yuk, kau belum makan kan ?" Kataku pada Neji yang hanya mengangguk pelan ketika kutanyai semacam itu.

"Udah dibela-belain buat bangun pagi, lalu mandi pagi. Bisnya malah telat gak karuan" Sungut Neji sambil berjalan kearah restoran yang berada di belakang kami.

"Makan-makan" Katanya dengan semangat langsung mengambil piring dan mengambil sejumlah nasi yang kira-kira porsinya sama dengan posisinya yang lapar.

Aku berjalan kearah meja yang menyediakan salad sambil mengambil piring dan berencana untuk mengambil beberapa potong sayuran dan buah-buahan.

"Kau suka salad juga ya ?" Sebuah suara lembut memanggil di sampingku. Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat sosok berambut biru muda dengan kucir ekor kuda dan poni yang cukup panjang disalah satu matanya (mirip Ino lah, tapi yang ini lebih pendek). Dia meniup keatas sehingga rambut yang panjang tersebut melayang kearah atas dan mendarat di atas kepalanya. Dia memandangku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan aneh kearahku.

"Gak papa sih, aneh aja melihatmu berpenampilan manis seperti ini" Kataku mencoba untuk menggodanya. Namanya Hizumi, Hatsukori Hizumi, sekilas memang terlihat seperti cewek yang manis. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak cukup manis, perbuatannya.

Kalo biasanya cewek suka untuk mendominasi pembicaraan, dia tidak. Dia lebih suka mengajak lawan bicaranya ntuk diskusi, bukan untuk menggosip. Kadangkala aku juga merasa nyaman berbincang-bincang dengannya. Sepertinya dia memang punya kelebihan seperti itu. Membuat si pembicara merasa mendapat perhatian dengan bahan bicaranya. Bahkan meskipun dia tidak tau atau bahkan tidak tertarik pada bahan pembicaraannya, dia tetap menghargai pembicara.

"Oh ya ? Aku ? Manis katamu. Trims ya" Katanya sambil sedikit terkikik geli mendengar pujianku barusan.

"Kau tau ? Aku juga sering dipuji begitu sih, tapi kalo kamu yang muji rasanya aneh gitu" Kata Hizumo sambil mengambil sebuah kue basah yang berada didepannya.

"Beda ? Apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku tampak tak mengerti dengan bahasa dari cewek yang berambut biru muda ini.

"Yah...! Gak tau, beda aja" Katanya sambil mencicipi rasa dari kue basah yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Hmm...! Ini manis. Mau coba ? Tinggal satu lho" Katanya sambil menyodorkan kue tersebut ke mulutku.

"Trims. Tapi, aku lagi ingin makan buah" Kataku sambil berbalik membawa sebuah piring kecil yang hampir penuh dengan buah-buahan.

Aku kaget bukan kepalang ketika menyadari kalo Neji sudah berdiri dengan anggunnya di belakangku.

"Lama banget sih" Sunguntya dengan sepiring nasi yang berada di tangannya.

"Gomen, kita ke Shikamaru sana yuk" Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah bocah nanas yang sepertinya sedang menopang dagu dengan ekspresi malas dengan Sasuke yang juga berekspresi sama.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua mudah bosan ya ?" Kata Hizumi sambil duduk disamping Sasuke dengan jarak sebuah tempat duduk kosong. Jadi formasinya ada enam kursi dengan tiga buah kursi ditiap sisi meja yang panjang. Sasuke dan Shikamaru duduk berhadapan disisi kanan meja sedangkan Hizumi duduk di sisi kiri meja.

"Itadakimasu" Kata Neji begitu dia sudah duduk disamping Shikamaru yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Aku pun menarik sebuah kursi disamping Sasuke dan memakan buahku pelan-pelan.

"Kelihatannya kau suka makanan manis ya ?" Celetuk Sasuke entah pada siapa. Kulirik makanan Hizumi yang berada di sampingku. Isinya kue yang seratus persen mengandung gula semuanya.

"Emangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Hizumi dengan nada menantang.

"Makanan manis menghambat mata untuk lebih menyerap vitamin A dalam makanan" Sahut Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Akibatnya mata akan mudah terkena rabun. Selain itu, komposisi dari gula adalah karbon, oksigen dan hidrogen yang merupakan sebuah karbohidrat dengan rantai yang cukup panjang. Sehingga gula dapat menyebabkan kegemukan, mirip dengan lemak" Sahut Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Wah...! Kalian berdua benar-benar cerdas layaknya burung pipit. Wawasanmu sepertinya tidak ada habisnya ya" Kata Hizumi begitu mendengar ucapan duo Konohagakure tersebut.

"Arigatou, tapi aku masih belum puas dengan pengetahuanku" Kata Shikamaru sambil tetap menatap malas kearah halaman hotel.

"Sebab sains terus berkembang" Lanjut Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearahku. Aku hanya angkat bahu sambil tetap memakan salad buahku.

Dan beberapa menit setelah aku menghabiskan saladku, bis tersebut datang. Sialan juga tuh bis. Tau gitu juga, aku makan mulai dari tadi pagi. Udah dibela-belain buat gak sarapan, masih telat juga.

Akhirnya aku berangkat menuju tempat penutupan sekaligus pengumuman pemenang.

**-0-**

"Peraih medali perunggu bidang Kimia adalah ..." Setelah sukses naik bis elama kira-kira satu jam (maklumlah, Oto kan kota besar sehingga lalu lintasnya padat bener) aku akhirnya duduk dengan tenang menikmati pertunjukan yang sekarang sudah selesai dan sekarang waktunya pengumuman.

"Hatsukori Hizumi dari Kumogakure" Eh..., Ternyata nih cewek pinter juga, aku jadi lebih bersemangat nih. Muncullah cewek berambut biru muda tersebut dengan memakai kaos berwarna biru tua dengan tulisan 'Peserta OSN Kimia' di depan kaosnya.

Sekarang aku juga pake sih, tapi warnanya abu-abu. Kalo punya Sasuke dan Shikamaru warnanya merah. Kulihat sembilan orang tersebut dikalungi dengan medali yang terbuat dari metal berwarna gelap dan terlihat gelap tersebut.

"Sekarang, akan diumumkan peraih medali perak dari setiap bidang studi" Kata pembawa acara ang sepertinya masih asyik koar-koar didepan podium dengan diiringi backsound 'We're the champion'.

Dengan hati ketar-ketir aku mendengarkan pengumuman tersebut dengan seksama.

"Peraih medali perak bidang studi komputer, diraih oleh Nara Shikamaru" Kata pembawa acara tersebut. Kudengar Shikamaru mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa harus maju kedepan segala sih" Keluhnya dengan wajah malasnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap kepergian Shikamaru. Mungkin dia gak rela si nanas busuk itu dapet medali perak.

"Peraih medali perak bidang studi kebumian, diraih oleh..." Pembawa acara tersebut terus-terusan koar-koar didepan dengan diiringi desah nafas tegang dari para peserta OSN yang lagi menunggu saat-saat pengumuman.

"Kagoya Kimimaro, dari Otogakure" Aku terlohok heran sekaligus senang mendengar namaku dipanggil tersebut. Aku pun langsung maju menerima medali perak disamping Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah siap.

"Ternyata kau dapet juga" Ucapnya begitu aku berdiri dengan tidak elitnya disampingnya.

"Aku juga gak nyangka bisa dapet" Jawabku dengan seulas cengiran kearah Shikamaru. Kutundukkan kepalaku agar menteri pendidikan Jepang bisa dengan leluasa memakaikan medali yang berwarna keperakan tersebut di leherku.

Kemudian aku pun kembali menuju tempat dudukku yang disana masih menunggu Neji bersama dengan Sasuke. Kulihat Hizumi yang sepertinya menyempatkan diri menghampiri tempat dudukku dengan Sasuke.

"Selamat ya. Hebat bener kau bisa dapet perak" Puji Hizumi dengan seulas senyuman ceria. Kemudian dia beralih kearah Sasuke yang hanya duduk sambil diam.

"Apakah kau berharap dapat emas ? Mr. Sparrow ?" Katanya dengan nada meledek kearah Sasuke yang tampaknya belum dapet medali tersebut.

"Whatever you say. Di scoreboard, Shikamaru merupakan peringkat pertama dengan nilai 705. Dia tidak begitu mau mau membicarakan nilainya karena dia sudah lupa. Tapi menilik dari kebiasaannya, dia tidak akan membuat submission pada satu jam terakhir" Kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Aku sudah menghitung score milikku dan hasilnya 730. Cukup mengejutkan, aku akan menjadi juara pertama, lady" Kata Sasuke dengan yakin sekali bisa mendapatkan juara pertama alias medali emas.

"Silahkan saja. Mau taruhan ?" Kata Hizumi sambil menyeringai kearah Sasuke. Kulihat Sasuke hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Baik, jika kau kalah, aku akan memerintahmu satu perintah dan kau harus mematuhinya. Tentu saja itu harus masuk akal, deal" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringaian tajamnya.

"Deal" Kata Hizumi sambil menyeringai senang kearah Sasuke.

"Minggirlah, sang juara mau lewat" Kata Sasuke yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian duduk dibagian paling depan.

"Dasar...! Dia pasti kalah" Kata Hizumi. Tanpa terduga sebelumnya, sang pembawa acara benar-benar memanggil Sasuke dan memberinya hadiah berupa medali emas bidang TIK. Hebat juga nih ayam, masih kelas dua juga.

"Apa-apaan dia ? Aku gak percaya ternyata omongan dia beneran" Kata Hizumi dengan lebainya. Salah sendiri menyepakati hal-hal aneh.

"Bagi para medalist, tolong jangan keluar dulu karena ada foto-foto"

**-0-**

"Kimimaro, ayo foto bersamaku" Ajak Hizumi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku yang lagi duduk santai pun mau tak mau berjalan menuju Hizumi yang sudah memberikan hapenya pada Neji.

"Kau gak ikutan, Shikamaru ?" Tanyaku pada Shikamaru yang asyik duduk-duduk.

"Kau sajalah sendiri. Merepotkan" Katanya padaku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar kata-kata yang sudah terbiasa keluar dari mulut seorang Shikamaru.

"Hizumi, aku mau bicara sebentar" Kataku begitu melihat lampu flash dari hape Hizumi sudah menyala.

"Ngomong apaan ?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Pribadi, ayo cepat. Ikut aku" Kataku sambil menarik tangan Hizumi untuk keluar dari gedung pengumuman. Hizuminya sih mau aja.

Kuberjalan dengan menarik tangan Hizumi menuju keluar dan ke belakang gedung pengumuman.

"Wow...! Ini taman ya" Katanya dengan sangat terkejut begitu melihat hamparan rumput yang sudah tertata dengan sangat rapi.

"Yah...! Begitulah" Kataku sambil tersenyum tulus kearah Hizumi. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup dengan cukup kencang dari arah barat menuju arah timur. Helaian rambutku berkibar tertiup angin.

"Taman ini dibangun sebelum zaman edo. Gedung yang ada disebelah itu rusak dan diperbaiki oleh Shogun Tokugawa generasi ke tiga dan dijadikan sebagai tempat resmi pertemuan" Jelasku pada Hizumi yang hanya melongo mendengarnya.

"But, it isn't important. Bukan itu yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu. Tapi..." Tiba-tiba saja aku langsung menyambar tangan Hisumi dan meletakkannya didepan dadaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, cinta pandangan pertama" Kataku sambil menatap matanya dengan tajam tapi lembut.

"Kimimaro, A-aku..." Terdengar sekali bocah manis yang biasanya selalu ceria ini, sekarang menjadi gugup.

"Bahkan cintanya Rama kepada Shinta pun tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan cintaku padamu" Kataku mencoba untuk lebih menekankan ucapanku pada Hizumi. Tampak seulas senyuman Hizumi nongol dibibir merahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu kok" Kata Hizumi sambil memelukku. Yah...! Karena tinggi Hizumi lebih pendek daripada aku, dia hanya bisa bersandar pada dadaku.

"Ternyata kau tahu ya, tentang Rama dan Shinta" Sebuah suara langsung membuatku bersama Hizumi kaget bukan kepalang. Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk menghadap kearah sosowk berambut raven yang tengah bersandar dengan manisnya sambil mengantongi telapak tangan.

"Merepotkan sekali. Kau bahkan tidak tahu banyak tentang sejarah Nasional. Kau belum tahu tentang Rama dan Shinta kan, Hizumi ?" Tanya bocah dengan rambut nanas yang tengah mengantongi kedua tangannya sambil bersandaran di sebuah tugu.

"Nggak, emangnya siapa mereka ?" Tanya Hizumi dengan nada penasaran.

"Sebuah kisah yang tertulis dalam kitab Ramayana dari India" Kata Shikamaru sambil menyeringai kearahku.

"Sejarah mengatakan, kalau India dan Indonesia mempunyai hubungan akrab dalam hal perdagangan maupun budaya. Sehingga kisah tersebut menjadi cerita yang melegenda di masyarakat Indonesia" Sahut Sasuke menyambung penjelasan Shikamaru. Seperti biasa, dua orang ini tampak kompak dan tahu banyak.

"Cerita ini dibawa ke Jepang oleh sastrawan yang tidak dikenal saat Jepang menjajah Indonesia ketika mereka sudah mengakhiri zaman keshogunan. Tapi itu bukan merupakan sejarah nasional, tapi sejarah dunia" Sahut Shikamaru.

"Dikisahkan bahwa istri Rama yang bernama Shinta diculik oleh Rahwana. Kemudian dengan bantuan Hanoman, sang raja kera, Rama berhasil mengalahkan rahwana" Kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Hizumi, kau tidak lupa janjimu kan ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hizumi. Hizumi cuma mengangguk pelan melihat seringaian lebar Sasuke.

"Persiapkan saja mentalmu, Kimimaro" Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang mendengar hal itu.

Apa yang akan direncanakannya ?

**TBC**

Akhirnya jadi juga, acara penembakan yang tidak elit ini. Gomen, author gak bias buat kata-kata romantic (dari dulu kale…!).

Mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan, Hizumi dan juga Kimimaro tidak ditampilkan. Mereka akan tampil lag saat IChO bersama dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang mengikuti IOI.

Chapter selanjutnya merupakan kisah dari Neji.

**Happy Read**


End file.
